Same Four Brothers, Two Very Different Realms
by TadashiAngel
Summary: The Hamato Family, a mutant family just doing what they can to save the people of New York from the Shredder. They expect that they're enemies are willing to do anything to stop them from saving New York. However they weren't expecting to wake up and find that Leo had disappeared from his bed, replaced by a Human who not only claims to be Leonardo, but that he is an immortal King.
1. Chapter 1

"Chapter 1~ A Anniversary of Dreams and Nightmares

"Leonardo was meditating when mikey slid opened the doors and interrupted "Leo, do you know where my new gaming console is?" Leo sighed and left his meditating state to face his youngest brother."No, last time I checked you were playing with it last night to defeat that galaxy game." He responded

"Mikey's widening smile already told Leo what Mikey was about to say. "Oh yeah! Thanks dude, I remember, Galaxy bots here I come!" He yelped excitedly and ran out of the dojo, passing Raphael on the way.

"Hey, wanna spar or continue sitting there?" He asked, unsheathing his chosen weapons of sai and slicing the air.

"Leo rolled his eyes, but realized that his Raph would only bother him until he spared, he stood "First off it's meditating Raph, and second, depends, you wanna lose?" He teased, unsheathing his own weapons- the Katanas.

""Ha! You'll win when my shell turns pink" He teased back and they were off.

"Leo and Raph were a flash of blades and fists as they attacked each other, until a few minutes later they were at a crossroads as both their blades crossed each others in a X motion. "Your move Leo." Raph growled as he pushed against his brothers blades.

"Leo was about to respond when Donnie came bursting in "LEO! RAPH! SHREDDER! SHIP! ATTACK! GO!" Was all he could get out before running away again towards his lab, without hesitation, his older brothers followed, understanding his younger brothers rambling as a warning of an oncoming attack that was going to come from the shredder

When they caught up with Donnie in the lab, Mikey already there, "Don, what's the Shredder up to now?" Raph asked, as Donnie was frantically looking for something in the lab.

"The foot and Shredder are getting a huge shipment tonight at 10:30!"

""Shipment of what dude?" Mikey asked

""It's the Shredder, I bet it's something horrible and dangerous." Raph told him.

"I bet its a shipment of pizza." Mikey told him

"And why would the shredder get a shipment for pizza?" Raph asked, on the verge of annoyance.

"To have a shredder party." He answered indignantly.

"Raph whacked the back of Mikeys head "Hey!" He yelped

"That's for being yourself." Raph responded

Donnie ignored them and found something that looked like a small computer chip and went back to his computer, plugging the small thing into it. "I don't know what's in it, but if its coming for the Shredder, I doubt its food, and I'm sure that once he gets it, we are going to have some really late nights."

Leo looked at the time 5:00 p.m "That's not going to happen, we are going to stop the Shredder and the Foot before they can even reach it"

"But we don't even know what's in the shipment! If we go and stop it thinking its mutagen and it turns out there's an army of ninjas on there, thats a big risk."

"Which is why Donnie is going to find out by eight."

Donnie only gave a small nod before typing codes and digits into the computer.

{Time- 8:35}

"Eureka!" Donnie shouted from inside the lab.

Leo- who had been pacing and thinking in the living room for three hours, Mikey-who was gulping down pepperoni, mushrooms, bacon wrapped marshmallow pizza down, and Raph- who was training with the Shredder Dummy, all jumped at Donnies voice.

"Quickly, the three of them rushed to the lab "You got something Donnie?" Leo asked hurriedly. Time was running out and they needed a plan now.

"Yes! The ship is filled to the top with new top-of-the-line stolen military weapons." He told them, then leaned back in his chair and started biting a pen as he thought to himself. "Maybe I could cause one of the missiles inside to explode remotely?...I would have to be in range….But other than that I have no idea how we're going to stop the shredder from getting his hands on that stuff without getting into a big battle on the docks with him."

"But donnie, if we blow up the missile won't the other weapons explode? Hurting more people if you have to in range with the city?" Raph asked

"What if we sink the ship like Captain Fishsnout did to Dr. Walrus in the sequel to Tidal Waves?" Mikey suggested. Everyone stared at him "What?"

"Can someone please remind him what universe he's in?" Raph asked sarcastically

"Actually he's right." Leo said

"Now everyone stared at him "He is?" Donnie and Raph asked in disbelieving voices.

"I am?" Mikey asked, then hurriedly corrected himself "I mean, of course I am!"

"Well almost" Leo started "Don, can you take control of the ship remotely, like you could with the missile?"

"Donnie frowned "Well, If I can get past the firewalls and safeguards I think so, but I don't see how…" he trailed off, the wheels and pistons in his head starting to crank in full power. He turned started to type more into his computer, mumbling words and numbers the others couldn't understand.

"Uh what?" Was all Mikey asked

"If Donnie can take over the cargo ship by hacking into the ship-"

"I can drive it to the middle of the ocean and blow it up where no innocent casualties will be lost." Donnie finished, barely looking up from the computer.

"But what about the thugs already on board dudes?" Mikey asked "I know they're evil but we can't just blow them up. That would make us just as evil dudes.

Leo bit his lip at his youngest brothers questions, it was Donnie who answered "By hacking into the ship, I can also hack into the intercom and warn the members on board, give them a ten minute timer to get to the lifeboats and away from the explosion." Donnie suggested/p

Raphs eyes narrowed "We can't just let those thugs escape! They'll just go back to doing the same thing! Just another thorn in our shell, we need to get rid of them!" He growled

"Leo looked between his brothers, all waiting on him for an answer We can't let them escape, but we can't just kill them. He thought, then dared look at the time 8:46 He gave a deep breath and closed his eyes, entering into a thinking spot in his mind. A few minutes of silence, his eyes snapped open, causing his waiting brothers to jump as his head swerved to Donnie.

"Don, is there any king of police station near the Cargo ships route to the Docks?" He asked.

Donnie nodded slowly "Uh let me look…" He started typing vigorously into his computer "Yea! There's one just a few miles inland from the river but-"

"Leo cut him off "Alright I have a plan." And he laid it out, immediately after they all nodded at they're leaders plan-even Raph who rarely agreed with his brother. It was simple, Donnie would not Hijack the entire boat, but only the GPS programming, which is what the thugs would rely heavily on with the darkness. The turtles would wait at the spot Donnie would type into the GPS, only a few miles from the police station, where the turtles would tip the officers off and make sure that the thugs were arrested. The weapons would be returned to where they belong and the turtles would have done nothing more than watch from the shadows.

"Only a few minutes later the four brothers were rushing out of the door before Splinter appeared and called after them from the entrance of his room. Surprised, the turtles nearly tripped over themselves to come to a halt. They looked back at Splinter, looking at him in confused faces, especially since they're sensei and father had not come out of his room or called for any training today.

"Splinter opened his mouth to speak when he hesitated and closed it, looking at the ground and took a deep breath before looking at his son's again "Be careful my sons. " was all he managed. "Hai Sensei" They said in unison, Leo was the only one it seemed who noticed they're fathers hesitation, the others too focused on the mission, I'll ask him about it when we get back. He noted to himself and lead his brothers to the dock.

[Splinters POV]

As Splinter watched his sons run to stop Oroku Saki, it took all his self-control not to tell them to stay, to let his enemy win, just to ensure that they were safe. So Saki could not win like he had 16 years ago. However, he knew he trained them well, they were all strong, and they had faced much worse than this. Usually the old sensei was not as worried-although he was still a father and always worried about his sons- however today was different, for today was the anniversary of that horrible fire that took away his beloved Teng Shen, the memory may have been 16 years old, but the fain he felt was still fresh in his heart. So as he waited for his sons to return, he paced, trying to stop the dark lump and dark memories that sat in his body.

{Time- 1:50 a.m.}

By the time Leo returned home, he and his brothers were too exhausted to the giant sigh of relief coming from Splinter. Things had gone to plan, but the turtles ended up having to fight the thugs on the boat so they would be unconscious when the cops arrived. Turns out, one of the thugs was one of the top ten wanted thief by the cops too, making it easier to convince the cops to check it out, all it took was a picture of the man to sent them to the meeting spot. Thankfully the team was able to win with few injuries, Donnie was limping slightly from a bruise on his leg and Raph's arm was bandaged as a bullet had made its mark in his arm.

"Leo decided that he would ask Splinter why he was acting so strange tomorrow, as he could barely stand around long enough to make sure Raph had his bullet out and was safe. Heck, he couldn't even stay awake that long, his brothers saw that he was about to pass out, so Raph had Mikey and Donnie force Leo to leave Raph to get the bullet out with Splinters help and go to his room and sleep. Leo was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

As he fell into dreams and cursed himself for not being able to stay awake to make sure Raph was fine, through all of it Leo went to sleep knowing he would sleep in dreams. As no matter what, it could have been so much worse and he and his brothers had stopped the Shredder from whatever plan he has cooked up. He couldn't imagine a life without his brothers, without this life, he never wished for it to change. Without a second thought, he let his mind slip into dreams.

{Time- 3:30 a.m.}

"The only sound that filled the lair where the sleeping snores of the Hamato family. Inside his room, Leo dreamed he was meeting characters from his favorite show space heroes when he felt darkness grip him. Instincts screaming at him to wake up, he did, only to realize that someone with an iron grip and cold hands were clamped tightly around his throat. Out of pure instinct Leo's hands tried to grip and claw at the hands that were choking him, but it was in vain as the the hands didn't flinch. Leo tried screaming for his family, for someone to save him, but his voice came out little more than a croak. As Leo felt his body shut down from the lack of oxygen, his body slowly stopped struggling under his assailants hands. Leo's head slumped to the side of his bed, where his eyes grew wide in fear as he caught a glimpse of his attacker. As his vision blurred and blackened, Leo saw a glimpse of shadow and death.


	2. Chapter 2Love Worries and Darkness

Tadashi Angel knocked on the door of the Hamato mansion, a few seconds later, it was opened by a servant. "Ms. Tadashi, how are you this evening? Come in come in." She beckoned.

"I fair well, how are you these days Mrs. Rosette?" Angel asked.

Rosette Minder was a red haired- with a few grey hairs- servant, her skin wrinkled with age, she was much shorter than the average person, and had been with the Hamato family from before Miwa had been born.

"I am well, I am well, the boys are in the back, getting ready to saddle up, I'll send someone to get another horse ready so you can join them." Was all she said and before Angel could finish saying thanks, disappeared into another room.

Angel kept her shoes on as she walked down one of the many hallways within Hamatos summer mansion, only stopping to make sure she looked nice in the mirror that hung on the hallway. Angel was a tall girl, her ears were pointed, She had a mass of blonde hair, with random pink highlights in it. Angel had a small nose, rosy cheeks, and red lips. Her outfit was that of the usual in the Tadashi kingdom, white leggings, white tank top and a white overcoat that buttoned at her stomach, but flared out to her knees, the crown on top her head also white. At her waist she had a golden belt beneath the overcoat, with a single Katana blade sheathed in it.

Angel was the princess of the Tadashi kingdom, she was sixteen years old and loved many things in life. However she loved hanging out with the Hamato family, Hamato Miwa, Raphael, michelangelo, Donatello, and Leonardo, they were her best friends- Hamato Leonardo she was _much_ closer with- and of course it helped that they were all Princess and Princes of the Tadashi's neighboring kingdom the Hamato kingdom.

By the time Angel reached the other side of the mansion, it was nearly noon, and Angel could see all four of the princes getting their horses ready. Raphael was the first to notice her and he gave a short dip of the head in acknowledgement and continued getting his black horse ready. Raphael was tall, not as tall as Donatello or Leonardo, he had red hair that spiked at the top- a golden glinting on top, and green eyes, definitely the most muscled out of the others.

Michelangelo waved at her, he was already on his brown horse, running around in circles as he waited for his brothers to finish. Michelangelo was the smallest and youngest of the Hamato family, with blue eyes and freckles over the bridge of his nose. His crown was laid sloppily on his head, however it was smaller than his brothers.

Donatello was too busy fixing the straps on the white horse Angel assumed she was to be riding to notice her entering the stables. Donatello was the tallest, despite him being second youngest. He had shaggy brown hair and had brown eyes. Angel noticed that his crown was in his saddle bag and not on his head as was the way it should be.

 _It only gets in my way when I wear it and work, I'll wear it when I'm actually in the presence of something other than machines_ Was what he told her when she had asked one day.

Leonardo was sitting patiently on his white mare, and gave a shy smile when he saw her. Leonardo was the second oldest- Hamato Miwa being oldest- and had a haircut that was shorter in the back with longer hair covering his forehead. It was black, however the tips were died a blue. His crown resting on his head.

He hopped off his horse gracefully and met her as she left the stables to greet him. He took her hand kissed it, giving a short bow "I'm glad your highness could make it."

"Leonardo." She said, dipping her head as a formal way of greeting another royal. "Of course I made it, I'm glad the invitation extended to me."

Donnie and Raph joined them, Donnie giving the white horse's stirrups to Angel, and got onto his own horse. Once they were all saddled Mikey joined them "What are we waiting for dudes?" He asked

Angel and the three princes looked at each other, and as an answer beckoned they're horses into a run, straight to the forest that loomed over head. The wind and countryside zoomed past them as the horses galloped across the field. Entering the forest the horses slowed just a bit as they navigated through the roots and branches of the thick forest.

After a few minutes the horses slowed as they reached their destination. A small clearing, with a beautiful waterfall on the other side. "Wow" Angel breathed as she watched the mist rise from the bottom of the waterfall.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Leonardo said as he came up beside her

"You weren't kidding when you said the perfect place for a picnic we're you?" She asked

He gave her a shy smile "Me and my family, we used to come here all the time when we were younger, just spending all day just playing in the waters, me, Miwa and Raph always tried to see who could climb to the top of the waterfall faster." He laughed at the thought.

"What happened?" Angel asked, when he gave her a frown, she clarified "You said used to, what happened that you guys stopped?"

He shrugged as he got off the horse and let it wander around the clearing, Angel did the same and as they walked towards the pool of water he answered. "We grew up, Miwa, Raph and I got our own kingdoms to rule as we came of age, Donnie is coming near to that age, life moves on."

"I see, how does your kingdom fair?" Angel asked

"It is actually in quite the peaceful kingdom now, a few robberies on our southern border, but I sent guards to handle that, other than that we have plenty of income and even a few new inventions to improving farming. How about the Tadashi kingdom?" He asked

Angel bit her lip "It seems we are bordering a dangerous line with the Thornswood kingdom, as always they are trying to work the trade system to their advantages. However, my father told me to tell you that we have accepted the invitation to watch Miwa get crowned during the third moons sunset."

Leonardo nodded "That is great news! My sister will be glad to know you are attending."

"Where is your sister by the way?" Angel asked in curiosity

He bit his lip "No idea, she wasn't in her room this morning and her horse was missing, so we assumed she went out for a ride."

Angel opened her mouth to say something when a sweaty hand wrapped itself around her and Leonardo's neck "Come on, can we stop talking about business and have some _fun_ " Raphael told them.

Angel gave Leo a look that told him her plan without saying anything and as he got the plan he gave a smile, as one they grabbed his wrists and ducked downwards, pulling him over them and slamming him into the ground. "You're right _that_ was fun." Angel laughed.

Raphael growled "I'm gonna kill both of you."

Leo grabbed Angels hand and they ran as fast as they could away from the pursuing Raphael. They ran past Donnie and Mikey, who were already running into the lake beneath the waterfall and up the hill. They reached the top and hesitated, Raphael was already feet behind them, Leo and Angel looked at each other and smiled Leo waved a hand and they're clothes replaced by trunks and a two piece bathing suit, hand in hand they jumped off the cliff and down the waterfall, landing in the lake below in a giant splash.

Angel kicked her legs and she broke through the surface and found Leo staring at her with a playful smile. They both looked up to see Raph looking down at them, shaking his fist and then heading back down the hill. Leo looked back at her, and reached for her hand. "Has anyone told you that your wickedly smart?"

Angel swam closer to him, "yes, but I don't think you have your highness."

Leo leaned in and said "Well, you are." And kissed her, she kissed back and ignored his brothers as they said _ewww_ and _aww_ and Mikey started singing a random love song as they were entangled with each other.

 **{Time- 5:30 p.m. approximately 3 hours later}**

Leonardo sat against one of the trees with Mikey and watched his brothers spar, Angel had wanted to go on a walk in the forest. Raphael was going against Donnie, they stood a few feet apart and bowed to each other, then got into fight position. Donnie made the first move and spun his staff around and towards Raph, immediately the earth responded to his command.

Rocks heaved themselves from the earth and flew at Raph, who responded by throwing his hands up to cross themselves and form a X, immediately a wall of fire flared up around him, the rock collided with the wall and bounced off, and in one swift motion dropped his shield and fired a wall of fire at donnie, who dodged the fireballs and shot rocks at his sides.

This continued for another ten minutes, fire and rock attacking each other, until Donnie was able to sidestep another fireball and fling his staff into the ground, the earth split at Raphs feet and Donnie flicked his staff upwards, and a rock the size of a boulder left the ground beneath Raphs feet and flung Raph upwards into the sky.

Leo laughed as Raph hit the ground with a painful crunch "Nice one brother. When did you learn that move?" He asked Donnie

Raph stood and shook himself, grimacing at his bleeding forearm, he waved a hand over it and the skin healed itself. Donnie shrugged "I've been trying some new moves lately, didn't think it would work but the circumstances were quote perfect given the weather and the-"

"Yeah yeah we get it, you learned a new move." Raph interrupted "Don't need to also make my brain hurt."

Leonardo was about to say something when a voice interrupted _Leo, leo I found Miwa_ it was Angel, using the mind communication they had set up years ago.

 _What are you talking about Ang.? Where are you?_ He asked her

 _I'm about a mile into the forest, I'll send you an image of where, but I see Miwa, she doesn't look happy._ Angel responded

Leonardo was off the ground the minute he heard the last part his brothers looked at him in alarm, they reached for their weapons. "Stand down, Angel contacted me, apparently she saw Miwa, something's wrong with her."

Mikey frowned "Sis is in trouble?"

Leonardo bit his lip "I don't know, I'm going to check it out though." Seeing the concerned faces he continued "I'm sure our sister is fine guys, why don't you guys head back to the mansion, I'll see what wrong and we'll see you at dinner."

His brothers exchanged glances but relunclentely nodded, Mikey whistled and the horses came trotting over. Donnie and Mikey nodded and got onto the horses, disappearing into the forest, Raph held back and looked at Leo, he grabbed his wrist and Leo did the same "Your sure she's ok?"

Leo gave a smirk "I'm sure everything's fine Raph, see you at dinner." Raph frowned but nodded and left on his horse.

After a few minutes of walking through the woods and following the trail Angel gave him through his mind he found Angel. "Hey what's up? Where's my sister." She hugged him then pointed towards a area of trees _I'll let you handle this, I'll be at the house if you need me._

He nodded and she kissed him on the cheek before waving a hand and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Leo turned and headed to where Angel had indicated, and saw what had gotten Angel so worried.

Miwa was at the base of a tree, knees arms tucking her knees into her body, and head down, she was clearly upset, and crying. Her black horse was grazing nearby and Leo stepped forward, "What do you want?" She asked him through a muffled voice.

Leo hesitated, but walked out of the shadows, "I could never sneak up on you" He joked

Miwa didn't look up "Leo, just leave me alone, please."

Leo walked over and sat next to her "Well I can't do that, then I'd be a bad little brother." He said, she said nothing so he continued "So you wanna tell me whats wrong?"

She didn't move, so he leaned back against that tree and gave a giant huff "I'm not leaving until you start talking." He said in a singing voice.

When she still refused to move, he positioned himself so he was in front of her and he put his hands on her shoulders "Miwa, come on, I want to help." Something clicked in his mind "It's about the crowning ceremony isn't it?"

She flinched, and looked up, her Amber eyes swollen from tears, her lips a thin line. She had long black hair that swept past the shoulders. "Leo what am I going to do?" She asked

Leo cocked his head "What are you talking about?" He asked

Miwa stood suddenly and threw her hands up into the air "What am I _talking_ about?! Leo, in three days time I'm going to be crowned the next leader of the Hamato Clan! And when that happens dad is going to see how horrible of a mistake he's making, see how I'm not going to completely screw up and then he's going to banish me, disown me and-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Miwa what are you talking about? First off, in what strange universe would dad banish or disown you? You're his little princess! Second off why do you think you would be a horrible leader?" He interrupted, watching her pace on the forest floor.

"Because Leo! I-" She thought a second, and shook her head "I'll mess _something_ up, and dad, uncle, and the rest of the family will be so disappointed in me. And besides what could I possibly bring to the clan?"

Leo suddenly disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and reappeared in front of Miwa in another puff of blue smoke, his hands tight on her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes "You wanna know what this is telling me?" Leo asked

She frowned and bit her lip "It tells me," He continued "that father made the best choice in choosing you to be the next Hamato Clan leader. You are so worried about how the clan will think of you, that you cannot see how good of a leader that makes you. Miwa, in three days time, you are going to be crowned the leader of the Hamato clan, yes that is a responsibility far more heavier than that any of us ruling our kingdom, but if anyone can take care of it, it's you."

Miwa looked at him and said "You really think I can do this?" She asked

He smirked "I know you can!"

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders in an embrace "Thank you Leo. What would I ever do without you?" She asked in his ear

He laughed "You would still be the best Hamato Ninja to ever exist." He said

Miwa pushed him away playfully and waved her hand, and she cleaned herself up in a puff of red smoke. Instead of ruined jeans and torn T-shirt she now wore a outfit similar to Angels but with black leggings and tank top, with a white overcoat. "Alright, let's get back to the mansion. Time I kick your butt in training." She joked

He raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really? Because as I remember last time-"

He got no further as his vision exploded in black and Leonardo was sent flying backwards. "Miwa!" He tried screaming as he heard her screams echo in his mind. But as his voice formed the words he felt darkness come over him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

 **{TMNT World. 10 a.m.}**

Hamato Leonardo's eyes flared open, and questions formed in his mind quicker than he could process them. Where was he? What had happened? Where was Miwa? How did the attacker sneak up on the two of the mightiest ninjas?

He had a pounding headache, but that didn't stop him from opening his eyes- he had had much worse injuries and much more serious situations than a headache. As he opened a eye he nearly let a scream, however he did go wide-eyed and back up on- what was he on?- he was even speechless. Hamato Leonardo had been in wars, battles, and tough situations all his life, he had seen creatures with wings, and snouts, and hooves. But never, _never_ had he ever seen the strange creature that now held _sai's_ to his _throat_.

"Where is my brother?" The giant green thing with a red bandana snarled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ A Different World**

Hamato Leonardo wasn't sure wether to laugh at this creature's attempt to threaten him, or use his water power to drown him on the spot.

"Where. Is. My. Brother." The creature said again.

Leonardo took a long deep breath then started to answer "Well your brother is-" without a second's hesitation he was off whatever platform he was on and twisting his body underneath the creature, in one move he was behind the creature and slamming his knees into the creature's knees. It let out a howl of pain and surprise, Leonardo grabbed the sai out of its hand and held it to the creature's throat faster than any of the other creatures in the room could stop him.

All of which, now had some sort of weapons pointed at him. The two on his left looked similar to the one he now had a sai pointing at the throat. The first was shorter, with a orange bandanna and nunchucks prepared for an attack, the second had a purple bandana around his eyes and a staff pointed at him. The last creature in the room, was a tall rat-like creature that stood to Leonardo's left, he stood perfectly still with eyes narrowed and hands on a wooden cane, but Leonardo could sense that he was prepared for a fight.

"Let our brother go." The purple one growled

Leonardo gave a rough laugh, digging the sai deeper into the creature's neck "It has been a long, long time since anyone has ordered _me_ around, well unless you count my father, but he's high king. So that said, what is wrong with you all of you? Kidnapping me? Not the best move you could have made."

"Kidnap you?" The orange one piped up "Dude, you were in our brothers _bed_ and we don't even know who you are dude!"

Leonardo looked at the orange one with narrowed eyes, staring him down. Immediately he started to shrink backwards, the purple one instinctively stepped in front of him.

"My son speaks the truth young one, let my son go and we can talk this through with rational. Do not let your current anger judge what actions you take." The rat addressed him carefully.

Leonardo considered him carefully, and perhaps it was his words that soothed him, for they reminded Leonardo what his own father would say, but he released his grip on the creature and pushed him forward. The creature stumbled forward and gasped for breath. The other two rushed forward to help him.

"Alright, answers, who are you and why did you kidnap me?"

The one in red caught his breath and glared at him "Mickey wasn't lying, we have no idea who you are."

 _Mickey?_ Leonardo raised an eyebrow at the similarity of the name and his own brothers but pushed it aside as a coincidence. "Well then, I suppose we better start with an introduction, My name is King Hamato Leonardo,-" They exchanged confused looks "King of the northern water tribes, second to the Hamato clans soon to be clan leader, Hamato Miwa, son of Hamato Yoshi and Hamato Shen." Now all four of them had very _very_ confused looks.

"Did you say Hamato Yoshi? And Shen? Do you mean Teng Shen? Or Miwa?" The purple one asked, giving a small glance to the rat.

Leonardo frowned, never in his years had anyone ever heard his title and not recognized him immediately, if they hadn't already by means of face.

"That's _king_ Hamato Yoshi, but yes, my mother was named Teng Shen before marrying my father. Queen Miwa is my sister." He told them

More curious glances "This may sound strange but… do you have any other family, brothers perhaps?" The purple one asked carefully

"Yes of course, King Raphael of the Southern Fire tribes, Prince Donatello, soon to be king of the eastern earth tribes, and Prince Michelangelo-in another 50 years or so, king of the western air tribes. May I add that every single one of my family members-including me- have tremendous power so I suggest you start telling me what happened before I get impatient with your questions."

"Are we really believing this?! He knows where Leo is! He's probably working with the Shredder for all we know! I say we force the answer out of him."

Leonardo gave a faint smile, and he spread out his hands, summoning his power. Immediately he felt it, the pull of the waves, the pull of the ocean, the calm waters to cool the mind and soul. He pulled on it, and everywhere from around them water burst through pipes, sinks and from the sliver of space that was filled with water behind the creatures. The creatures jumped in surprise and backed away as the water came towards Leonardo, bending to his will, his eyes glowed a sea blue.

"The last person who tried to torture me for information on my father's kingdom found himself in my father's dungeon, only after I nearly drowned him. I am over 500 years old, 500 years to hone my skills, trust me when I say do not test me." He warned, then flicked his arms so that the water formed around him move and sculpted itself into a throne behind him, then froze solid. A second later Leonardo was sitting down onto the throne and looked at the red one, whose mouth was wide open in surprise. "As for whether I'm lying, I am a ninja of the Hamato Clan, I do not lie- unless absolutely necessary of course. It is against our code."

Leonardo cocked his head "Now, i've told you enough about me, what about you? Who are you and who is this brother you keep mentioning, and er, not to be rude but what exactly _are_ you." He asked.

"Told us about _you_ uh. If you haven't noticed, NOTHING YOU'VE SAID EVEN MAKES SENSE!" The red one yelled at him.

"Raphael." The rat snapped at him. Leonardo raised an eyebrow in silent question, First Mikey, now Raph. Why did these creatures call each other such similar names to what his brothers were?

The rat took a deep breath then focused onto Leonardo "There is something you must understand, the names and titles you claim…. They are not only strange but also… not possible."

"And why is that?" Leonardo asked in an amused voice

"Because when I was human, my name was Hamato Yoshi, and my love was Teng Shen. My four sons are named Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael, my only daughter is named Miwa. I also used to be in the Hamato clan, my father- Hamato Yuta was the leader before I… left."

Leonardo sat straighter he had not mentioned his grandfather at all… and…. These creatures had his brothers names? "Thats not possible…."

The purple one straightened "Actually it is." He cut in "What if, no… wait… yes. OH were idiots!" he started to mutter.

"DONNIE!" The red one snapped "Answers please! In english!"

"I think… I think that like how the Kraang has his own dimension, so does this Leonardo. Er, and you-" He gestured to Leonardo "Are from another dimension, your not in your own home, what was the last thing you remember?" He asked.

Leonardo frowned, and tried to remember "Hmm. I was at my castle and had just gotten a letter from my mother saying that me and the rest of the family were invited to spend a weekend at the summer home, more of an order coming from my mother but yeah, I don't remember anything else except opening and reading the letter. Or how I got here. But what are the Kraang, and what are you talking about dimension?"

"Leonardo, or your highness or whatever they call you. We don't have castles, or kingdoms, or tribes here in this world. If my hypothesis is correct, your from an alternate dimension." He said

Leonardo froze in his spot, this creature had to be lying right? This was just a stupid prank by his brothers. No. Not so near his sisters crowning day, they knew better. And the words spoke almost too quietly to hear by the rat only confirmed the rising fear clawing at his mind.

"So where is Leonardo? Where is my son?"

Not even the purple one answered.

 **The Human World**

Angel was now pacing the front of the Hamato vacation mansion, for the hundredth time looking at where Leonardo should be with his sister.

 _The sun is setting, where are they?_

The mansion doors behind her opened and Rosette Minder appeared "Your highness, why are still out here? I don't want you getting a cold. Especially with the upcoming crowing ceremony looming over us." She said in her sweet old voice.

"Give me a moment please Rosette, i'm waiting for Leo to come back from the forest."

"But your highness, he came in a hour ago, went straight to his room in fact."

Angel frowned, _why did he not tell me?_ "Oh, well thank you for that. Have a nice night." And summoned her teleportation power, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, appearing in front of Leo's door.

Mickey of course had already beaten her to it, he was sitting in front of the door, lazily spinning his crown in boredom. He looked up at her and smiled "Howdy Ang. How you doing dudette?"

Angel laughed "looking for my wonderful boyfriend who likes to make me freeze my butt off, you?"

He shrugged, he had changed out of his orange and black Hamato garments for a orange plaid shirt that was way too baggy on him and green shorts "Leo said he wanted to see something with my nunchucks earlier, wanted them back but his door is locked and he won't answer so, i'm just waiting."

Angel frowned even more "Since when does Leo ignore you? Here let me try."

She pounded on the door and called for Leo, no answer.

"Too bad we don't have a key." Mickey sighed.

Angel gave him a lazy grin "Yes we do."

He smiled back "3" he said

"2" She continued

"One" They said in unison and kicked the door off its hinges

They walked into the room, which of course was very large. On the right was a large bed and a dresser, in front of them was a large window which now brought in a rich orange color of the sunset, to the left was a set of couches and a fireplace, now unlit.

Angel stalked over to the bed where there was clearly a person underneath. "Hamato Leonardo, you better get your butt out of bed and tell me what happened before I-" She threw open the covers and screamed.

The silhouette beneath the sheets was _green_ , and looked at her with wide eyes as its mouth was taped shut with duct tape and its hands and feet were tied together with thick rope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~The story of an immortal king**

 **The Human Realm**

"For the last time, I have no idea what you're talking about! The only Leonardo I know is myself. And I don't remember how I ended up tied up in that bed, which is probably more concerning right now." Leo told them.

He was tied up (again) to a wooden chair in the middle of a small oak room. The only two people in the room was a tall blonde girl- Angel- and the red haired man leaning with arms crossed against the walls- And to Leonardo's confusion, his name was Raphael. His face was a hard mask of no emotion, he was twirling his sai's at Leonardo, clearly wanting to use them.

"Likely story creature, but we know that you know where my brother and sister are, tell us and _maybe_ I won't gut you." Raphael snarled

Angel sideway glanced to Raphael, but kept her face on Leonardo "And what of Queen Miwa? We searched the last area King Leonardo and Queen Miwa were seen, the only thing found was the strange black substance, the _same_ substance that was found on your body. So why don't you stop lying and tell me where their highnesses are before I let King Raphael interrogate you. Which I promise he will be less… gentle."

Raphael gave a smile that told Leo that he would very much like that.

The door opened behind Leo before he could say anything else. Raph and Angel dipped they're heads respectively in greeting to whoever the footsteps belonged to.

"My son, princess Angel, I shall take it from here." Said a honey sweet voice.

Raphael looked at if he wanted to argue but knew better, giving one last threatning look to Leonardo he and Angel bowed at the waist and walked out of the room. A second after the door closed a woman walks into view and sits gracefully onto the chair. Before she says anything Leonardo immediately recognized the long black hair, the brown eyes "Tang Shen." he breathed in surprise.

She raised an eyebrow "How is it that you don't recognize my sons and princess Angel, but you seem to know me by face creature?" She asks.

Leonardo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Before he could stop himself he was talking fast and rugged. "Tang Shen, how are you _alive_. The fire, Splinter told us- _Hamato_ sorry, Hamato thinks your dead! And so does Miwa! How are you even here? Where are we? Nevermind that, listen to me please. I know I look strange to you, but I know your husband, Hamato Yoshi and he's also alive, and so is your daughter. They live in New York, help me escape this place and I can take you to them."

Tang Shen had both eyebrows raised "Fire? Alive? I don't recall dying young one, but I do know my husband and daughter are alive. I talked to my husband only a few minutes ago. And what is a New York?" She asked

"What?! Sensei and Miwa are here! Where?! How did they find out youre alive? Wait, why am I still tied up if they're here? Just talk to them and they can clear this up. Just talk to my father-"

" _Father?_ Child what are you talking about? Please, all we want to know is where my son and daughter is." She took a deep breath "Do you have a family?" She asked

Leonardo growled in frustration "Yes, just ask Hamato Yoshi, your HUSBAND I'm his SON. Leonardo! I have three brothers, please just listen to me!"

Tang Shen narrowed her eyes and braced her arms on the armrest of the chair where he was tied up, her face was close enough that he felt her breath, he shrank backwards. She stared straight into his eyes "You truly believe all that you say don't you?" She said, her voice sharp.

"No. I don't" He told her

She backed away from him and waved her hand, almost immediately the rope tying him down unwrapped itself and bundled itself in the corner of the room. Leonardo instinctively rubbed his wrists. "So what now?" He asked.

"Now we go see my husband and the rest of the Hamato family, and we find out where my son and daughter is." She answered. "And wherever you come from"

 **TMNT World**

"So each of you are a alternate version of my family?" Leonardo asked

"Or your an alternate version of our brother but yeah." The purple one answered.

"Interesting. So, your Donatello, which makes sense because my brother does use a bo staff. Your Raphael who also uses a sai, Michelangelo with nunchucks and your Splinter, but in my world your Hamato Yoshi, but you're still the father of four sons and Miwa." He said, pointing to each of the creatures "And you're also all mutants, turtles and a rat?"

They all nodded gravely. Minds still on their brother. "Listen, I don't know much about this world or where your brother is, or what happened. But I do know that if i'm here, your brother most likely went to my world, if he ran into my family, I promise he's safe."

Raphael grunted "He better be."

Now that he realized who they were, Leonardo saw his brothers behind the green skin, the same laughter in Mikeys eyes, the same attitude in Raphs, the same brain in Donnie.

"So how did you do that with the water? And in your world you said you were a king, and- I might have misheard you- but did you say you were _500 years old_?" Donatello asked.

Leonardo leaned back on his icy chair and considered the question, the turtles were sitting down and Hamato- no _Splinter_ he reminded himself- was standing by the couch. "How about I start from the beginning? In my world there are three kingdoms, The Thornswood Kingdom, The Tadashi Kingdom and the Hamato Kingdom. The Hamato Kingdom is the biggest, the smallest is the thornswood and in the middle is the Tadashi. My father, Hamato Yoshi and my mom, Tang Shen, are High King and High Queen of the kingdom."

As he started explaining, he drew water from the armrest on the chair and formed a picture of the Hamato Kingdom. It looked like a large blob at first, but stretched to show coast and mountains. In the middle sat a giant castle of stone, leading out from the cast were four lines that cut the map into four. "The Hamato Clan was created by my ancestors as a sort of army that took care of problems within the kingdom before they happened. The one to rule that is the eldest child, my father, soon to be my sister Miwa. The eldest child also rules the entire kingdom- however unlike the Hamato clan the Kingdom is a shared responsibility between the royal family. However, because the kingdom is so large, it was getting hard to manage the kingdom, so the kingdom was split into four parts. The north being the Water tribe, the east the earth tribe, the south the fire tribe and the west the air tribe. Each of these were to be passed out and ruled by the children of the High King- my father- when they were to come of age."

The water reformed to make a picture of each brother as he continued "I am the second eldest, as such when I turned a hundred and eighteen, I was given the responsibility of the northern water tribe, of course that was proclaimed by the ancestors when I was born, as I was gifted with Aquakinesis the power to manipulate, form, control, and freeze water. The third eldest is-"

"Wait wait. Did you say _a hundred years old_? Dude your old." Michelangelo asked

"My son, be patient and do not be rude." Splinter scorned

Leonardo laughed it off "It's fine, but yes, I am five hundred thirty three years old to this day, and actually, that's still quiet young in my world, not even half way through the average life span. Anyways, the third eldest in my family is Raphael" His brother formed out of the water. "When he came of age, he was given the southern fire kingdom, as he was gifted with pyrokinesis allowing him to manipulate and control fire. He is four hundred and ninety seven years old. The fourth oldest is Donatello," His image formed out of water "When he came of age, he was given the responsibility of the eastern earth tribe as he was gifted the ability of Geokinesis to control the ground beneath us, moving and shifting the rocks underneath our feet. Finally my youngest sibling is Michelangelo" His image formed out of the water "He does not rule a tribe, yet, he will in three moons, in which he will rule the western air tribe, as he was gifted with Aerokinesis, the ability to control and manipulate air. Any questions?" He asked as he finished

"What about Miwa? Does she have any powers?" Donatello asked "And what of these other kingdoms?"

"Well of course, my sister, being the eldest has the power to control minds she can do several things. In which she actually keeps secret, so no one actually knows what her powers consist of. Not even me, and we share everything together." He told them

"What? You don't even know your own sister's powers? Why?!" Raph asked

"Well, its traditions, the eldest child has always been the most powerful in every generation, but it's always with a different power. If the kingdom were ever to be attacked, Miwa would be able to defend the kingdom because the enemy could not know what her powers consist of, therefore could not know her weakness and she would be able to defend the kingdom. You can't take an enemy down if you don't know its powers or abilities."

"That is a wise way to defend a kingdom." Splinter acknowledged

"Thanks, my- or I guess that's our- ancestors came up with it." He answered, "Well, enough about my world, but how did I get here? If you haven't totally understood, I have responsibilities to uphold in my kingdom. A duty to my people, on top of the my sister is about to be handed the crown of the Hamato Clan and Hamato Kingdom, I _have_ to be there." He insisted

"Yo, he's right dudes, but what about our Leo? I, I want our brother back." Mickey said quietly to his brothers.

Raphael rubbed his head with a small smile "I know, we will" He promised

Donatello nodded "Leonardo, er, do I address you by your highness then or?.." He asked

Leonardo shrugged "Well, it doesn't look like i'm king here now does it? Just call me Leonardo or Leo."

"No, that's what we call our brother, you need a new name" Mikey said, and started to look at Leo with squinting eyes. "Don't worry, that's my job, hmm. You control water soo… water man? No… water guy….swim person… swim king… aqua man… aqua ninja…"

"And we'll be here all night if you try to come up with a name now." Raph said, grabbing mickey by the shell and forcing him back on the couch.

"Anyway" Donnie continued, rolling his eyes at his brothers, Leo had to bite back a laugh "Have you ever seen or heard of a portal to here? Or another world?"

"No, I have heard of other worlds like when my parents used to read bedtime stories of far off adventures, but nothing of alternate dimensions. Is this sort of thing usal for all of you?" He asked

The three exchanged glances "totally dude, like there was this one time with the triceratons when the came down from their planet and tried to destroy us and we went into space, where Raph made a friend who he really liked and-" Raph smacked the back of Mickey's head

"I did not!" He said, but was clearly blushing

"How did these tricendi- or whatever they're called get here? Could I have gotten here the same way?"

"No, they weren't from an alternate dimension like. But…. I bet my shell that you had your memory lost so that you didn't remember how you got here.. Whether it was intentional, or you tripped on a rock, banged your head and thrown through a portal, I have no idea. But maybe….. With a high powered battery… and some Kraang ooze, and a few extra wires hooking with the microchip.. Yeah! It could work!" And without another world he lept from the couch and disappeared into another room.

"I guess it doesn't matter what universe he never changes." Leo joked.

"Same in your world then?" raph asked

"Big brains and all. So I've told you enough about my world, what about this one?" Leo asked.

And Raphael the turtle- along with multiple interruptions by Michelangelo- delved into a wild world with aliens, mutants, something that Leo found completely strange, called _democracy_. He found out that villages were called cities instead, and the turtles lived beneath one called New York. The turtle mentioned someone called the Shredder in which he warned "Don't go near him, not someone to mess with, but I doubt you'll run into him as Donnie will probably get our Leo back and you back home within a few hours." And continued to go into a place called space, where he and his brothers went back in time with a creature called the fugitoid. Leonardo found that this world was amazing and all, but it made him feel homesick, this turtle may behave like his brother, but it wasn't him. He did not have the same memories as he did, and it only made him want to go home faster.

 _ **Author's note~ Sorry that this was so long and a little dull, but it was mostly an explanation chapter. Thank you so much for your support! Thanks Zen321 for following and favoriting this story and Pear for Reviewing! I am working fast on the next chapter, it will be up by Saturday and Sunday (there will be more action promise). Thanks again!**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Pains of a Father

**Human World**

Tang Shen led Leonardo down a series of long corridors, the silence between them only made the echo's of the marble flooring louder. They made another right turn and Leonardo tried to keep his mind in place. Tang Shen was _alive_ , this changed _everything_ and she said that sensei had known, so why was he tied up and questioned? Who were the two originally questioned him? The last thing he remembered was going with his brothers to stop the weapon ship, he had just opened the sewer cover and then, nothing, the next thing he knew was waking up, tied to a bed.

When the two teenagers with blonde hair saw him they screamed- as usual- and the one in red came in running, after that everything seemed to blur together, the blonde boy ran to find someone by the red guys order, Angel and Raph dragged him to the questioning room and then questioned him. He could already feel his father's lecture _You are a ninja, you are not to be seen by outsiders._

On top of _that_ he had no idea where he was, or even if he was in New York! And if Tang Shen knew sensei, and the fact that he was mutant, why was she acting like she hadn't ever seen any mutants. How long had Sensei known Tang Shen was alive? Why hadn't he told them about it?

"My husband is in the throne room, we will figure out what is going on then, but I promise you, he will see past lies. So I suggest you don't, and if we do find out that you are lying and have something to do with my son and daughters disappearance." She stopped before a set of large oak doors and looked at him with the fury of what Leo had seen in his sensei's a few times, the the fury that drives a parent to protect its child "Then I promise you will find out _very_ soon as to why our kingdom has not been trifled with in 500 years." She turned to the doors and snapped her fingers, on command two figures appeared in a cloud of black smoke. The figures were bowing to Tang Shen- only adding to Leonardo's confusion- they were dressed in complete black, with a thin outline of red lining the edges of the traditional Shinobi Shozoku. Over they're hearts were the symbol of the Hamato Clan. One of them had a black ponytail sticking out the back of the head.

"Yes your highness?" they said in unision

"Watch him, he shall enter when we call" Tang Shen ordered

"Yes your majesty" They answered, again in unison.

Tang Shen glanced at Leonardo one more time "One way or another creature, i'm getting my children back." and she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

Leonardo stood there awkwardly, the two ninjas watched him without taking their eyes off him, still as statues. After what seemed like hours, another ninja appeared in black smoke, nodded to the other ninjas and disappeared in another black cloud. The two remaining ninjas grabbed Leo by his arms and forced him to the large set of doors that opened as they approached.

The room they entered was no doubt, the largest room Leo had ever entered. The floor was made of white marble, in the middle was a red carpet leading to a dias with two red thrones made of red cushion and gold lining. A step lower than the two thrones were three slightly smaller thrones on the right, and two thrones of the left. Each of these smaller thrones were of different color. On the right, the first was black cushioned and red lining, the second was blue cushioned and white lined, the third was red cushioned and orange lined. On the left of the main thrones the closest was purple cushioned and green lining, the second from the main thrones was the smallest of thrones with a orange cushion and white lining.

Only two of the thrones lay empty. In the main thrones sat Tang Shen who now wore a peach dress, with robe overcoat, and a golden crown on her head. Next to her was a man with black hair _Hamato Yoshi, before he was a mutant_ Leo realized. He had a long white robe similar to what Leos sensei described what a leader of the Hamato clan would have worn. He also wore a golden crown atop his head.

On the smaller thrones to the left had a shaggy brown haired teenage boy with a brown trenchcoat, and purple colored tips, he wore a silver crown atop his head and sat on the purple throne. The one sitting on the orange and white throne had blonde hair and a white trench coat with a bronze crown on top of his head.

Next to the blue and white empty throne stood the blonde haired girl, _Angel_ who had questioned him earlier.

The first two on the right were empty. What made Leonardo feel suddenly nervous were the facial expressions of each person. They all looked at him with disgust and fury, not even Tang Shen looked at him in a friendly manner. The thrones, the crowns, these people were royals? Questions hit Leonardo for the hundredth time, where in the world was he? He didn't remember anywhere in the world where there was still royalty. And who was on the throne beside Tang Shen, he may look like Hamato Yoshi, but he was definitely not him. Who were any of these people?

Before any of the royals could say anything, Leos confusion overwhelmed his fear "I thought we were going to see Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen, who are these people?" He asked, his face completely focused on her.

The one in red that had previously interrogated him growled at him "You will address my mother as High Queen Hamato creature."

"Raphael." The Hamato-look-alike warned and looked back at Leonardo "Creature, state your name if you have one, and what you are talking about." He ordered

"Bow before the high king of the Hamato kingdom" Said the guard with the ponytail.

When Leonardo made no move to do so, the ninjas grabbed his arms kicked his legs out beneath him. Within seconds they had his hands chained together behind his back and on his knees.

"HEY! Ok listen, First off, i'm not a _creature_ am a mutant turtle, and my name is Leonardo, but who are _you_." Leonardo answered

"King Hamato Yoshi." He answered carefully, obviously confused "If you're looking for a ransom for my children's safe return, your doing a horrible job at it." He added, his eyes narrowing

"Hamato Yoshi?" Leonardo repeated, he turned quikly to Tang Shen "Ms. Shen, listen to me. I don't know where we are but you need to listen to me. This is _not_ your husband, this is some kind of imposter. We need to find the real one, and the rest of my family." He insisted

The royals exchanged glances "Mom, do you know this… Leonardo?" The one with purple highlights asked.

Tang Shen frowned and shook her head "No, never before have I seen him. Nor do I have any idea what he's saying."

Leonardo had never felt more frustrated himself than he had in this moment " _OF COURSE YOU DON'T_ " He shouted, so much so that the ninjas staying guard next to him placed hands on they're weapons. "Listen to me Tang Shen, seventeen years ago the shredder attacked you and Hamato Yoshi, killing you, or so sensei thought, The Shredder kidnapped and raised Karai-or Miwa- and rebuilt the foot clan. Hamato Yoshi, _your husband_ moved to New York devastated thinking his wife and daughter were dead, he then bought me and my four brothers when we were normal turtles at a pet store. Long story short, ran into mutagen, the turtles turned into mutants, Hamato Yoshi became a mutant rat, we now live under the sewers of New York City, where Hamato Yoshi raised me and my brothers in the art of ninjutsu, my brothers Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. Turns out the Shredder also built his empire in New York, but that's not another long story we don't have time for."

The room was silent for a second as the royals blinked at him, before the one in orange burst out laughing. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA That is the funniest thing! I don't even know where to begin BWAHAHA I mean _mutant turtles_! And dad- a _rat_. BWAHHAHA" He started to stomp his feet on the ground and clench his stomach in laughter.

Everyone was staring at him, and the purple tipped royal made a sound that sounded like a snort of laughter attempted to be covered by a cough. The one in red was glaring at Leo, but had a faint smile on his lips. Even the King pursed his lips together tightly to hold back a laugh, Tang Shen glared at her husband and he quickly composed himself "Michelangelo, please hold it together _after_ we figure out what to do with the situation."

Tang Shen looked at Leo, eyebrows raised "The things that you say could not be true, as I am obviously well and alive, as for my husband, he is obviously right here and not a ...rat. My children are right here beside me, exept the two that are missing of course, in which, may I remind ourselves that _that_ is the reason we are here."

Hamato nodded and stood, his eyes narrowed on Leonardo "My wife is correct, your story is a poor one, but now where is my son and daughter, be honest this time and I might consider not killing you."

"I've already told yo-" Leonardo started again, but the doors behind him opened and a rustle of footsteps entered quikly

"WAIT WAIT" The voice yelled.

Leonardo tried looking to see who it was but the ninjas twisted his arm tighter, a silent order to look forward.

"What is this intrusion?" the King demanded

There was a shuffle of more footsteps and papers as they hurried to the throne, the figure rushed past Leonardo, who only say the white lab coat and orange hair tied in a ponytail.

The figure did a quick bow but continued in fast rumbling "Your highness, Im truly sorry but what this creature says is true! He is your son." She said

That voice… it sounded familiar….

Hamato sat down once again and nodded to the figure "Explain"

"Ok well he's not _really_ your son not _your_ son, but he is. Ok, so when I heard his highness go missing, I went to search for answers. And I couldn't find anything, until I heard his story." She beckoned to Leonardo "And I thought about it, and I think that what he says is true. I think… I think he is from a alternate dimension." She explained

There was a moment before silence before the one with purple tips spoke up "The theory of multiple dimensions? I've considered it April O'Neil, but…. The theory cannot exist as it would mean there are multiple different portals, but wouldn't these be seen by now? These multiple realities would need to exist between these portals."

She answered "Unless the portals were hidden, as I believe these would. Just think."

"APRIL!" Leonardo recognized,

"Don't worry I'm going to help you." She said

The king and the boy looked at each other and the prince nodded to him silently, a confirmation as to what April said was true "Release him." He ordered the ninjas

Without hesitation they released their grip and let him stand. Stepping away and disappearing into the shadows.

"I believe that king Leonardo is in this leonardo's dimension. But it's a working theory." April continued, adding the last part quickly.

Leonardo rubbed his wrists together as they ached "So, what exactly is going on-"

Angel- who had been watching silently- let out a scream and fell to her knees. Raphael was by her side in seconds and the other royals stood and tried to figure out why she had screamed in such pain. "Angel what's wrong?!" Raph asked.

Angel gasped for breath and clung to Raphael "Leo…. I saw him…. He.. he was being attacked. Then… ugh he…. April is right, he's in this other world. I felt him, he… was confused and afraid and oh gods what was that feeling?"

"Angel calm down." Raph said, trying to help her up "Let us get you to the healers."

"No, he is in trouble, I need to get him." She panted, she let out another scream and clutched her stomach "Betrayal. He feels betrayed, by someone he cares about, someone betrayed him." She screamed out in pain again.

The royals looked at each other with fear in their eyes, then all eyes turned to Leonardo.

"Tell us about your world. Now." The king asked, his voice shaky with fear and worry.

With a quick look in Aprils direction, he told them everything he knew.

 **Mutant World**

Leonardo practiced his basic moves in what the turtles called the dojo, it was smaller than his castles dojo, but it worked perfectly well. He ducked as his icy practice warrior and swiped his feet to off balance it, but the warrior jumped and Leo missed. Leo was ready though and slammed his fist into the ice. The practice dummy shattered into a million icy pieces and fell to the floor.

"Impressive." Said a voice from the door, the rat.

"Thank you." Leo acknowledged, giving a small nod in his direction. He waved his hand and the ice turned back to water and disappeared back to the faucet it came from. "So, these patrols, how long do they usually last?" He asked, more out of boredom than curiosity.

The turtles had left soon after Raph finished explaining their world to him, he and his brothers left the sewers to do their 'daily patrol of New York'. Donatello left saying that when he got back, he had an idea of how Leo would get his memories back. So now Leo was stuck with nothing to do but train.

"My sons usually do their duties throughout the night and don't return until early morning."

Leo nodded "So two questions, if this place is the same as my world- or the people are similar I guess- where is my mother, her name is Hamato Shen. And second question, why are you so scared and sad?" He asked

Something like surprise and sadness flashed in his eyes. "How do you know this about me?"

Leo shrugged "I've been king for over a hundred years, that combined with my powers, I can tell people's emotions. And although you might be very, very good at hiding it physically. Your mental auror is practically screaming pain and sadness."

Splinter nodded "Well then, I suppose your answers are one in the same."

Leo frowned but said nothing, waiting for the answer.

Splinter sighed and walked to a sliding door and beckoned for Leonardo to follow as he walked into the room. Inside, Leonardo found he was in Splinters room. What caught 'eyes was the small picture on the shelf that had two candles on either side. Leo came closer and found the picture were of his mother, father and what looked like a small child, probably Miwa as she was the oldest.

"This is her! This is my mom, where is she? I need to talk with her I-" He cut off as he saw the face of the old rat.

"She is no longer here." Splinter told him

"W-what? No, my mom… she couldn't be… what happened?" He demanded

"She was killed by a blade meant for me, exactly 16 years ago." He said, his voice so full of sorrow Leo knew he couldn't be lying.

 _Your mom is still alive in your world, she is alive, she is in your world, you do not know this world Shen._ Leo tried to remind himself "I- I'm sorry."

Hamato nodded, Leo couldn't himself as he asked "Is this why your aura is so… off?" He asked

Hamato nodded again "Sometimes I don't want to allow my sons to venture above ground in fear the same thing will happen to them." He confessed

Realizing that the rat was mostly saying it to get it out into the air and not really to him, Leo let him speak. "I blame myself, if I had hadn't hesitated, if I hadn't held back from my enemy. He would be dead and she… she would be here. My daughter… she would not be..." he trailed off

Leo nodded "I was fifty. There was a war between my kingdom and the Thornswood kingdom, I was sent with a group of ninjas to get information on the kingdom. In and out. It was supposed to be simple, I was a trained ninja by then, into my fifth level. We went in, I made a mistake, all ten of my men died that day."

Splinter raised an eyebrow as Leo continued "I regret that day everyday and for ten years I never told anyone how horrible that day was to me, how it wrecked me inside. For ten years I told myself I would never be able to lead anything ever again, I would just lead more men into massacres. Then one day my brothers and sister sat me down and forced me to talk, they knew something was wrong, and when it didn't show signs of letting up, they made me say every feeling I had, why I thought the things I did." Leo laughed at the memory "two sentences in I was crying. The point is, my family was there for me, as yours will be. But if you don't tell _them_ about your pain. You will spend the rest of your life miserable."

Splinter was silent as he studied the king next to him that had seen so much, but was still so young, so much like his son. "But I am they're father, I am supposed to protect them. They should not be put in these positions. Sometimes… Sometimes I believe that they should never have gone above ground."

Leonardo gave chuckles softly "And what? They would stay down here forever? Trapped with only each other? Sounds like a nightmare. I mean, if they're anything like my brothers then they would have torn each other to pieces being under here."

"They would be safe" Splinter argued "My sons would be safe and not in danger of _my_ enemies."

"The world is full of danger, if we do not face it, we might as well not live at all. At least thats what my uncle says."

There was a moment of silence between them "Thank you. And I am sorry about your men. It must have been hard."

Leonardo smiled "It was, but that's when you need your family isn't it? _Anyway_ so my mom is- or Tang Shen in this world, is… gone. However what about a man named Saki?" He asked

Splinter's eyes darkened, though Leonardo did not see this in the dim lighting of the room. "Yes, he is… well and alive."

"Really! Where?" Leonardo asked hurriedly

"He lives above ground. Although I don't suggest-" Splinter started to warn but Leonardo was already running out of the room. Splinter was confused but shrugged it off, not thinking much of it.

Leonardo ran to where he had seen the purple banded turtle run, and just like he thought there would be, there was a map of New York. On one of the streets was a simple tagged spot on the map labled _Saki_. and ran out of the sewers faster than wind, too fast to see what else was written above Saki _Shredders lair._

 **Human World**

Leonardo was now pacing outside the door of the healers room, waiting for the royals to make sure Angel was all right after the episode. As the healers took Angel away to take care of her, Leonardo did everything he could to explain to the royals his world, April O'Neil- apparently the researcher in they're world- explained to Leo that he was in a alternate universe, and how the royals were alternate versions of his own family.

Now they were all waiting for the news on Angel.

"Where is she!" Yelled a voice from down the hall, deep and familiar.

Leonardo whirled where he stood, and stopped dead in his tracks, fear turning his veins cold. For running straight towards him was the Shredder. Instantly Leonardo's training kicked in, he drew the swords he had gotten back from the Hamato family after they realized he was not the threat. And then he threw he charged to attack.

Before he could even draw his blades a hand was on him, forcing him to the ground and pinning him there. "What do you think your doing?" Growled the voice of the human Raphael.

Leonardo squirmed in his grasp "Its the shredder! You need to stop him!" He tried to warn

"Didn't you listen to anything creature? This is not your world, as my mother is alive, my uncle is not your enemy." Raphael hissed

Leonardo stopped dead "Uncle?" The word echoed his thoughts

"What is going on? Who- or what- is this? Where is Leo and Miwa? The servants said they were kidnapped, and Angel was sick?" The Shredder demanded

Raphael released Leonardo from his grips to talk to the shredder. _Uncle_ the word echoed again and again.

"Brother, I am glad you made it. Much has been going on, it seems my children were attacked late yesterday." Said the voice of the king, the human splinter.

"Brother? Uncle? What are you guys talking about? This man is _evil_ he killed Tang Shen!" Leonardo bursted before he could stop himself.

The Shredder's face went pale, his arm going straight to his sword that hung on his belt. "What…Shen's dead? Who?" He was breathing heavily "How did she...who?"

"No, no Saki, I am right here." Tang Shed came out of the healers room and hugged the Shredder, who gave a deep breath of relief and hugged her back. "Like Yoshi said, we have much to discuss." She turned to Leonardo "As for you, yes, Saki is Yoshi's brother, therefore he is our children's uncle. Although family relations are not of most importance right now." She turned back to her husband "What could Angel mean about Leonardo feeling betrayed? And did you see the broken bones and bruises? Whoever attacked Leo was powerful."

"What does Angels bruises have to do with your Leonardo?" Leo asked, his mind whirling with the new information, the Shredder was _good_?

Donatello and Michelangelo joined them in the hallway "Brah, Angel and Leonardo are linked." Mikey said. Still seeing the confusion on Leo's face, Donatello continued "It means they're connected, if Leo gets cut so does Angel, they can speak through they're brains. Basically its a bond for two people who are meant to be together."

Leonardo "So if Angel had those wounds without getting hit-"

"Then Leonardo is the one who was being hit." He confirmed bitterly. Pain and anger flashing in those eyes.

"But who would hurt our son? And is Miwa hurt?" Tang Shen asked pleadingly to her husband, who looked like he had the same questions.

Leonardo paled "Does Leonardo in this world believe Shred- believe _Saki_ to be a good man?" Leo asked

Saki raised an eyebrow at him, and Yoshi answered "of course. Saki is Leo's uncle, Leonardo would trust him with his life- has actually."

Saki nodded "And myn with him. Why? what has this got to do with anything?"

Leonardo sucked in his breath. "Because I know how he got those wounds. In our world, Saki isn't a good guy, he's very very evil, He must have contacted the Saki from our world. And if he told him that he was the son of Hamato Yoshi, that's basically begging for a painful death. That's why he felt so betrayed, because he didn't see the Shredder as an enemy, but as a friend, a mentor, a uncle. He probably had no idea what the Shredder had done in our world."

Saki's eyes had narrowed, Shen had her mouth covered, Yoshi was hugging his wife in support and his sons were silent as they watched Leonardo with fear for their brother.

 _ **Author's Note~ Sorry for being so late! I am a highschooler so I got really busy. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one coming out soon (I promise this time) and you will find out if Leonardo survives his encounter with the Shredder, or his opposite uncle, what happened to Miwa, and who is responsible for this madness. Special thanks to turtle-nerd12 for following me! I love all the support I can get. You guys make me want to continue writing!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~ The Between World**

Leonardo was kneeling below his uncle in shock and surprise. How could he have done this? His uncle, why? His body felt like a punching bag and his head was spinning.

"Where is Hamato Yoshi boy?" His uncle growled

"What are you talking about?! Uncle its me!" Leo yelled again. "Why are you doing this?"

He was being held down by several ninjas that felt as if they were were made of metal. _Impossible, impossible that's just not possible._

The shredder raised his fist for another punch and Leo looked him in the eye _Never let your enemies knowing you're afraid_ his father had once said.

The fist came down, fast and hard enough to break a rib. But before it could hit him the glass above them shattered and rained down on them. The shredder hesitated and was distracted, taking this distraction Leo used the rest of his strength to tear himself off the grips of the metal ninjas and threw them forward. Doing so he grabbed the swords from their sheaths and held his stance- pushing through the pain that was coursing through his veins.

"What is going on?!" The Shredder demanded as he looked up at the ruined skylight.

A black and silver figure dropped from the ceiling, landing gracefully in front of Leonardo.

"Karai!" The Shredder stumbled "My daughter what are you-"

"I'm not your daughter Shredder." She turned away from him and Leonardo gasped as he was staring right at his sister.

"Miwa?"

"So your the human Leonardo from another world the boys were telling me about?" She frowned at his wounds and his bleeding mouth "Is that blood?" She asked

Leonardo nodded, not trusting his own words "Huh, an immortal king that bleeds silver blood, i'll admit that's a new one."

The Shredder seemed to recover from his shock and and charged, but not in enough time for Miwa to throw down a small, egg shaped thing and purple smoke exploded around them. In which, Miwa grabbed his hand and ran as fast as she could.

"Why don't we just teleport away?!" Leo yelled over the chaos that had erupted behind them. They were running through corridors with Miwa slightly in the lead, but to his side.

"What are you talking about?!" Miwa asked as they turned right, only to lead to a dead end.

She turned to try and go another way but there were shadows of their pursuers coming straight at them "Were trapped!"

Leo rolled his eyes "Seriously? You can't teleport? Ugh, really starting to miss my world." And he dropped the swords he had stolen and grabbed Miwa. Wrapping his body around hers and using the rest of his energy to teleport in a cloud of blue smoke.

He was able to open his eyes just long enough to see he had gotten them back to their lair and his mutant-family-from-another-world were staring at him in surprise before he blacked out into unconsciousness.

 **The Between World**

"Leo? Oh please Leo? Don't be dead, oh baby please wake up." Leonardo heard as he slowly woke up.

"What?" He asked

The sobbing stopped and he felt arms wrap themselves around him. "Oh thank the gods."

Leonardo woke up to see a pair of pink eyes looking at him. "Angel." Was all he said before wrapping his own arms around her.

"What happened, where are you? Are you safe?" She asked.

Leonardo sat up and focused on his surroundings, he was in a vast place where there was only a dark color. Below him he sat on he sat on a black hard floor, with a thin layer of water _The between world_. A world where links could talk within the mind, usually only happening when both are unconscious

Leonardo did not stop holding her in his arms as he talked "I'm in this alternate universe, don't worry, i'm safe."

Angel leaned back and her eyes turned a icy lethal. "Leo? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine." Leo lied

Within seconds, Angel slapped him hard across the face "Hamato Leonardo you will do well to remember that we are _links_ what the hell happened that my body is now laying in the healers room with three broken bones and bruises that hurt like someone set me on _fire_. So you are going to stop lying to me _now_." She scorned

 _Of all the people I had to be linked with, why did it have to be her?_ Leo thought as he held his face "Well, you didn't have to slap me!" Leo yelled at her

"Tough love" Angel said stubbornly "The truth Leo."

Leo sighed "This other world I'm in, it's weird, but I met creatures that are my family but… different."

"Yes, we met one, his name was also Leonardo, he reminds me of you actually. A turtle?" She confirmed.

They moved so that they were kneeling in front of each other, fingers intwined. Leo nodded "I will tell his family then, they will be happy to know he's safe. Anyway they said this kind of thing happens all the time in their world, things, people, coming from other worlds. Anyway long story short, my mom, she's uh…." He trailed off, not able to finish the thought

"Yeah, dead.. The turtle thing.. He uh kept rattling on that Queen Shen is gone in their world. But Leo, don't worry, in our world she and your father are well and alive, I promise no one is hurt."

Leonardo sagged with relief

"But you still haven't told me what happened to put us in this position."

"My uncle… in this other world, I went to him for help, I mean he always told me he would always be there if I needed him…. I guess he lied, when I found him he attacked me the moment I said my father's name. Miwa from the other world saved me anyway, I had just enough energy to teleport us to the home base of the other world."

"So thats why were both unconscious, you had to go be an idiot and play hero didn't you?"She asked cupping his face "What if you died? Huh? Leonardo, you are way too important to go running around trying to fight things you don't understand. You have a kingdom to run, and what about your family? They would have never found out why they're son and brother are _dead_." She added quietly " _I_ would never have known what happened. Other than the aching pain in my chest and whatever would that gave you the final blow I would have never known what happened."

"Sorry I made you worry. But I didn't really have a choice." he sighed "Really i'm sorry, I didn't know anything about this other world, but don't worry I promise, i'll be more careful Ang. So what happened? How did any of this happen?"

Angel raised an eyebrow "You mean you don't know?"

He shook his head "No, the last thing I remember was getting my mother's letter to go to the vacation home."

"Leo, you and your family were at the vacation home an entire week, then yesterday you and Miwa went missing, no warning or anything just gone, the only thing left was some black substance."

the world around them started to shake, white blotches started to appear around the couple. "Where waking up! Leo listen to me! You need to find a way home!" She yelled as the world was being ripped apart.

"What if we're stuck like this? What if I never come back to our world? What if-"

"Don't you dare think that Leo. We'll find a way to bring you back home. We're going to wake up any second, but we'll find a way. Promise me Leo! Promise you won't give up!" Angel yelled

The blotches were surrounding them now, a blinding white light calling them to wake. With no time Leo leaned in and kissed her lips, she kissed back, deep and binding, a silent promise. Just as they're link was between them, deep and unending, a connection unable to be broken.

 **The Mutant World**

Leonardo woke up gasping for air as if he had been drowning.

"Whoa there tiger, slow down." Said a voice

"Incredible, he's almost completely healed." Said another

"Brah, that should be in the name, Water healer, water fighter healer,"

"Shut it mikey."

Leonardo focused his eyes and realized that he was back in the turtles lair and groaned. "Not a dream then."

"Nope, you're really here, and how is that possible that you healed so fast, I mean the Shredder did a number on you and it's only been three hours and you're _completely_ healed." Donatello asked

Leonardo sat up and started ripping off the several wires connected onto his bare front torso. "Its one of my many gifts as a royal." he explained as he started to stand.

"Fascinating, and does anyone else in your world have your gifts? Other than your family."

"Some are gifted with the powers of elements, but never and as powerful as any of my family. What happened?" He asked, his head pounding

"Why don't you tell us, one minute we were patrolling the city, the next the mighty mutanables are telling us you went to Shredder's lair, which I specifically remember telling to _never do._ Then when Karaii gets to you, you- and this is the most confusing part- somehow get you and her here and faint." Raphael told Leo,

His memories came back just like that and he groaned again and sat back down onto the bed he had been laying on. He remembered fainting and seeing Angel and- his sister, did Angel say was also missing, but where could she have gone? He took a deep breath before explaining "That was not this Shredder you speak of, that was my uncle, Hamato Saki, and I thought I could talk to him, see if he knew anything about portals, but I guess I couldn't even trust him."

"What?! Off course you can't trust him! He's the Shredd-" Raphael exploded

"My son." Splinter cut in "Did you say he is your uncle?" He asked

Leo nodded "Yes of course he is! He's my father's brother, he's always been there for me, he's like a second dad. You won't believe how much he spoiled me and my siblings when we were younger." He laughed at the memory "My dad was so angry when he snuck us tons of sweets and toys when we were supposed to be grounded."

Splinter frowned "Then I suppose that is where our biggest difference is in our family tree's, in this world, Saki is the one who killed Tang Shen. In our world he is vengeful and full of hate." Something like longing flashed in his eyes.

Leo went stock still, no no no. His uncle wouldn't, not to his mom. Donatello quickly changed the subject "How did you get from Shredder's lair here?"

Leonardo shook his head _Alive and well your family is alive and well this isn't your world_ he reminded himself. "Um, teleportation of course, this power is given only to the royals, but we can gift it to whomever we wish. My parents gift it to our Hamato ninjas when they are sworn into the clan."

He demonstrated it by teleporting out of the room and back to the bed with a water bottle. It was risky, he had already used so much energy healing, but he had to show these turtles, mostly because they were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Are there any other powers we should know about?" Raphael asked in a fiery temper

Leonardo frowned "Well, me and my link are connected body and soul if you count that."

Raphael rolled his eyes "and I suppose you can also breath fire?" He asked sarcastically

Leonardo looked at him like he was crazy "No that would be ridiculous, only Raphael can do that."

With that Raphael threw his hands up in a helpless manner "We don't have time for this!" He growled "My brother is still who knows where and you're running around trying to talk to people who will kill you! You need to remember how you got here so we can figure out where ours is."

Leonardo shook his head _probably should have told them first._ He thought "Don't worry, while I was unconscious I was able to communicate with my link- oh right, a link is someone who you're connected to for life, you have a special bond, you're meant to be together- anyway, when I slipped into unconsciousness I also entered the between world, a place where links talk when they sleep or are blacked out for any reason, My link, naturally, was there to and she told me that they had found your leonardo there, she said she will make sure my family knows what's going on and he won't be harmed in anyway, thanks to april they are aware of this alternate dimension, so don't worry your brother is safe."

Everyone in the room seemed to sag with relief

"So what now?" Leonardo asked

Donatello looked at him and smiled as a _*Ding*_ go off in his lab "We get your memories back, come on, I have a test to run on you."

Leonardo gulped and suddenly wished he was getting beat up by the Shredder again.

 _Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has given my story a chance and continue reading it, here! I know I may not get many reviews and all that stuff, but the simple fact you are giving me a chance is absolutely warming my heart. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions about this story or the layout of the world's please send them via review and I will either answer it via. Next chapter or in a authors note! Next chapter coming in by next Wednesday (At least it should according to my schedule)_


	7. Chapter 7

Leonardo never remembered being so uncomfortable in his immortal life. Sure there was that one time he was asking out Angel to the theatre that one time, but even that ended with her saying yes and one of the best nights he could remember, but he had a feeling that the helmet with multiple light bulbs and wires poking out of was not going to make him very happy in the end.

"Are you sure this is safe?" He asked the turtles that now gathered around him, Donnie messing with the helmet above him.

"Absolutely, well I'm sure, ok there's a 65% chance your brain won't be fried." Donnie assured

"Er...Um… then can you please tell me what this thing is that i'm risking my life for?" Leo asked, a little nervous now

"Once I turned on the memory device it will place itself into the medial temporal lobe, and then start plowing through the limbic system."

"Donnie, english." Raph said

Donnie rolled his eyes "It will retrieve his lost memories."

"Right, and this device that's about to plow through my mind, is it.. I don't know… tested?"

"Nope" And he pulled a lever on his device."Remember, find your memories and get out!" He shouted.

Before Leo could even shout out, blackness engulfed him.

He was suddenly floating in blackness, "Hello?" He called, but his voice only echoed throughout the darkness. He twisted his body and willed himself into a sitting position, water. He realized, like swimming in endless ocean of black water. He put his hands together and willed himself to hit the bottom of the water. He felt himself sit on something solid. Closing his eyes he focused on what Donnie had told him, retrieve your memories and get out.

Leonardo heard the sounds of a forest and opened his eyes. He was now sitting in a forest, around him the trees rustled in the wind, birds chirped and flew through the wind. In front of him sat a curled up Miwa, crying as Leonardo walked out of the forest.

They started talking, and Leo watched carefully as his sister confessed how scared she was to become the new leader of the Hamato Clan. However this wasn't truly news to Leonardo, no, he did not remember this conversation, but he always knew his sister only ever wanted to make father proud, she always feared letting him down.

Leonardo was about to change the memory, see if he could dig deeper into his memories when a black explosion rocked the ground.

Leonardo had to cover his eyes and braced his body as the darkness covered the world like a thick blanket of black dust.

Leonardo heard his past self scream out before the smoke cleared, and…. Leonardo had to force himself to breath as he saw the sight before him.

His past self was nearly unconscious, his back against the trunk of a large oak tree, next to him was his sister, unconscious, her head resting on his chest. Leaning over them… a creature Leonardo had only heard about in fairytales. Dark ones. With no happy endings.

The creature was short, its eyes had no pupils, only red slits. It was wearing a cloak, but that didn't stop Leonardo from seeing the pitch black skin on its legs that moved and shifted like it were made of black maggots, crawling in every inch of its body to make it a solid creature. Its fingers long, not made of skin, but black claws, sharp enough to be as deadly as a sword. The creatures brown cloak had a symbol on the back of it, an encircled foot, it looked familiar, but Leonardo could not pinpoint it.

Leonardo watched in horror as the creature leaned down on its hind legs and put a hand over his body from the past. "Una gatto Clavaka Nogruhndle Kemekani." The thing hissed, its voice gurgled and deep, as it speaked black maggots spit out of its mouth hidden by the cloak and all over Leonardo.

"Seteyu Lematou Ka Da Sa Va Nokuyu" As the creature spoke, his clawed hands waved over Leonardo and a black circle started to glow around Leonardo, glowing brighter as the creature spoke.

"Mundol" The cirle glowed brighter, and a black line appeared from the cirlce, leading to the middle of the forest, where the ground started to breakaway as a whirlpool of black started to form and consume the earth as it got bigger.

The creature continued to chant, but before Leonardo could see what happened, Leonardo heard his name being yelled over the memories he was reliving. He felt himself being brought back to reality. "NO NOT YET" He tried yelling

And everything went black.

Leonardo was ripped back to reality gasping for air. The others were surrounding him, concern on they're faces. "Why did you bring me back!?" he snapped at them

"Youre heart rate was going way too fast, if it continued like that, you would have been dead." Donnie explained

"Yeah dude, you were looking really crazy when you were sleeping" Mikey said

"What did you see to cause that?" Donnie asked

Leonardo was breathing heavily, but said "A Morfran. That's the creature that brought me here." He told them.

The turtles exchanged glances "What's a Morfran?" Raphael asked

"A creature made of darkness and horror." Leonardo calmed himself down and stood from the chair. Pacing.

"I don't understand though. Morfrans haven't been seen since the dark war."

Leonardo stopped pacing as another thought came over him, his face paled "Was there a girl with me?" He asked quietly

"Uh no, what girl, and what's a Morfran?" Raph asked, irritated

"A girl" Leonardo growled "Long black hair, hazel eyes, she wore the Hamato Clan symbol. She looks exactly like the girl who saved me. Did. You. See. Her."

The turtles exchanged glances "No, why? Is this your worlds Karaii?"

Leonardo took in a deep breath as fear took over "Yes. It. is." He turned to Raphael "I need you to knock me out."

Raphael looked at him as if he were crazy "Uh why?"

Leonardo rolled his eyes "Just do it, I need to see my Link."

Raphael shrugged, before his brothers could stop him, he hit the hilt of his sai to Leo's head and Leonardo crumpled to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Human World**

"So Leonardo is all right?" Raphael asked Angel, who was sitting on the healers bed.

Angel had woken

"Yes, as the turtle stated, he was attacked by your uncle, who is evil in their world, everything the creature has said so far rings true." Angel confirmed

Leonardo watched as the warriors surrounding him seemed to ease a little at the words. Leonardo wondered if that was because of their brother/son being safe, or that he could be trusted. Perhaps both.

"And what about our daughter? Is Miwa with him?" Angel shook her head

"I can only assume so, like turtle Leo, he lost his memories, the last thing he remembers was getting the invitation to come to vacation home for the week." Angel told them "Miwa must be with him, but he never mentioned her-"

Angel's eyes rolled backwards into her head as she collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Angel!" Donatello yelped, rushing to Angel and catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Dudes did someone attack Leo again!" Mickey asked, voice panicky

"No, look at the bruise on her temple, whatever happened, they planned on knocking on him out. Most likely Leonardo needs to get a message to us, therefore the only way right now is through his link in the between world." Donatello explained

Tang Shen sobbed in her hands "Oh my poor babies lost in another world with mutants and creatures-" she ran from the room

"MOM! I'm sure it's ok! Leonardo is probably…." Raphael yelled after her, his voice trailing off as he followed her.

Hamato Yoshi, like Leonardo's own father, had his own staff that he was now twisting in his hands, his focus anywhere else in the room. Hearing his wife cry he snapped out of it and frowned "What happened?" He asked

"Angel fainted again, looks like Leonardo might want talk again, Shen's a little upset." Saki explained

Yoshi looked in between the door and Angel, "Go brother, if anything happens i'll send a messenger, you make sure your wife is ok."

Hamato nodded and left the room, following his son and wife.

Saki noticed Leonardo staring and asked "There something I can do for you Leonardo from another world?" He asked

Leonardo hesitated "No it's just… strange… to see you not trying to kill him, even stranger to help him out."

"Him being my brother?" Saki asked

"Ok, never mind, its way stranger for you to call him brother like that."

"Like what? May I ask."

"Like you don't want to kill everything he loves," Leonardo told him

"Your world is really that bad?" Donatello asked from the foot of the bed, after placing Angel back on the bed he balanced himself so that he was on top of his staff crouching down on it. "After everything you've said, It's still… hard to believe, especially the part about the family feud between uncle Saki and father."

"Yeah dude, Uncle and Dad are tight, why would they ever fight in the first place? Especially over mom" Mikey asked

"There was a time when both me and Yoshi fought over Shen, but in the end, Shen loved Yoshi and not me, I moved on, those feelings are gone now. Although I don't see how it could escalated to the point I would wish harm to him."

"Well actually, in our world it's a little more complicated than that. At the height of their disagreement, Saki found out that he was adopted after the hamato clan killed his father- the leader of the foot clan- and so Saki vowed vengeance, and Teng Shen only fanned the rising flames." Leo explained

Saki's eyes darkened but he shrugged "Hm, as Donatello said, strange."

Mikey and Donatello looked surprised at this, but Saki made a point to avoid their stares.

Seconds later, Angel groaned as she woke up "There has to be a better way of doing this"

"Angel! What happened! Is Leo Ok? Why was he knocked out?" Donatello asked,

Angel's bruise on her head healed just as quickly as it had come, "Give me a minute Donnie, Wow, that was a hard blow." Shaking to clear her head she sat up "Miwa… she isn't with Leonardo, the other world creatures never saw her."

"Then where is our sister?" Michelangelo asked, his voice quiet and worried

"But that's not all… the reason that Leo told me that he could remember when he was taken through some machine the other world Donatello created. He said… He said a _Morfran_ attack him." Angel continued

The room seemed to loose all warmth "What's a Morfran?" Leonardo asked

"That's not what you should be worried about right now" Raphael growled, appearing out of the shadows. His eyes dark from the name of the Morfran "What you should be worried about is what its plans are with you and my brother. Most of all…. What in the gods names its doing to our sister."

 **Somewhere in the Tadashi Kingdom**

Where Miwa was, she had no idea, all she really knew was that the morfran had been dragging her across the world for two days. Two days her hands were bound with a rope that the Morfran held, dragging her nonstop through various forests and mountains.

"What do you want?" Miwa demanded, her throat was dry and she could barely keep pace with the Morfran and its long, hunched, maggot skinned legs.

The creature looked back at Miwa and smiled, its long, sharp teeth that seemed too long and too sharp to fit in its wide mouth that literally reached from ear to ear. "Undcle Munrat" and pulled hard on the chain so that Miwa tripped face first into the mud.

Miwa glared at him, but stood back up without another word, she wouldn't be able to understand anything anyway. Miwa looked around for anything, anyone, that could help her, but nothing she could get her hands on, and defeating the Morfran with her skills alone would be nearly impossible, as Morfrans were made of those black maggot things, no heart, no bones, no blood, just solid maggots, at least those are the stories Miwa grew up with.

Left with only her own thinking, Miwa remembered the glow, those horrible claws grabbing her unconscious body and dragging her away from her brother, who slowly disappeared into a glowing black hole in the ground. Her brother… he couldn't be… no. She shook the idea away. He was alive, and as soon as she got this stupid magic cleaver off her wrist that stopped her from accessing her magic, she would find him.

An hour later, the creature stopped suddenly on the top of a hill that overlooked two separate forests, to the left it was made of pine so thick it seemed the only color going on for miles was a black green. Where Miwa just left, the right side, was a forest of birch trees, its leaves in beautiful shades of autumn. Where Miwa and the Morfran stood were the rubble ruins of an ancient temple, now half buried in the ground.

"You're taking me to the Thornswood kingdom? What? Did your wicked kind make a deal with the wicked thornswood royals? Tell me!" Miwa demanded

The creature ignored her and tugged hard on the chain, she was back on the ground, this time when she tried to raise herself the creature pulled again, pointing its claws to me then pointing to the ground. Getting the message, Miwa stayed kneeling on her knees.

The creature dug the end of its chain to the ground, no way of getting out then. The sun was hot, and Miwa was definitely not prepared for the long hike they had taken, nor the two days of no sleep, nor being kidnapped. Miwa watched the creature carefully as it walked towards her, clicking its long nails at me.

Oh. Miwa thought as she realized why the creature had brought her up here. "Why here? Why not kill me in the clearing?" She asked "Or any other place, why must it be in the thornswood kingdom?"

The creature ignored her and held up its claws, the preparation before the strike. "Wait!" Miwa yelled, the creature paused, the empty, cold eyes scanning her "Can I have a minute to recite the prayer before death? When I die, my family won't be here to recite it, if no one recites it, my soul won't move on. Please, a last request, Morfrans are supposed to give their victims last requests right? Surely you can allow me move on to my after life?" Miwa asked, she was stretching it, but if her father's stories were true, the Morfrans always allowed its victims a last request before death.

The creature scanned her again as if it could see through my skin, past my bones, to my very soul. She refused to shrink backward in fear. Finally, the creature nodded, and took a step back from Miwa, and turned around, as was the custom in the Hamato kingdom, so that the judging eyes of the living did not make contact with the free, reborn soul of the dead.

Miwa got to work "Ancestors, and spirits of the world after me, come, and take my soul after death, lead me to the other world, lead my new soul and let me live in happy bliss if I have earned it -" Miwa continued talking, reciting the prayer as she knew it from heart, using the diversion to silently- oh so silently- dig at the ruins at my knees. "Bless my soul and let me live forever in bliss or hell, as you deem it." She finished

The Morfran turned back to Miwa and started to walk towards Miwa, raising its hand to finish the job.

The sun disappeared in the blink of an eye, blackening out the world, Miwa felt blind, but her ninja training kicked in. With the sharp stone from the temple ruins in her hand she started pulling on the chain, trying to loosen it. Miwa heard a growl that was not from this world split the air, then a screech, then silence. The sun returned and Miwa stopped struggling as she saw the Morfrans cloak on the ground. Dead. the horrible creature was dead. However relief was the last thing I felt as I saw my savior.

A boy that was about the same age as me, tall, with shaggy black hair, he wore a black tunic and black pants. Behind him, great black wings of shadow spread out across the ruins. Miwa knew him, everyone knew him. The prince of Thornswood. Krios Thornswood. Without saying anything he moved towards her, towards the middle of the ruins where Miwas chain was firmly in the ground. Miwa struggled harder pulling and yanking on the chain as if her life depended on it. It did after all.

The prince calmly walked to the chain and knelt down, tapping it with one finger and Miwa lost her footing as the chain disappeared into thin air. Her hands still bound by the magic cleaving cuffs, the prince walked calmly towards Miwa, who was able to stand just as he reached her, slammed the stone into his chest. He stumbled back in surprise, Miwa was on top of him before he could recover, she was the daughter of Hamato Yoshi, she may have been defenseless in front of that creature from this world, but she was a powerful enemy against someone of her own kind. She slammed the rock back at the prince's chest, he teleported away just in time, she wrapped his arms around her waist, taking hold of her arms so that she dropped the weapons. He blew into her ear and Miwa stopped struggling as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Another tap of his fingers and the magic cleaving cuffs disappeared. The unconscious Miwa in his arms he flew into the sky, disappearing high into the clouds as the sun set into the sky.

 **Aurhtors note: Im truly sorry for the long wait, lets just say life got hectic! But i'm back now and I plan on finishing this fanfiction soon. I would like to shoutout TurtleNerd for the review! I promise to get the next chapter in soon!**


	9. Chapter 9- A Call To War

"This is bad, this is very very bad, oh no no no no." Leonardo rambled as he paced back and forth in the lair

"As you've been saying for the past two hours" Said a very annoyed Raphael

"You don't understand, if my sister isn't at the ceremony to accept the leadership of the Hamato clan if _I'm_ not there! The clan will think-" He stopped and shoved his face his hands, letting out a frustrated scream, he looked up suddenly "Oh no, what will my _father_ think. Oh, I can hear him now "You have abandoned your duties" OH gods what am I going _to do_?!"

The turtles watched him continue to freak out before Donatello decided to interrupt "So, I know you told us about the Morfran, but…. Can you tell us exactly what these creatures are and what they have to do with our brother and you switching places?" He asked

Leo took a deep breath "Right, sorry, Morfrans are creatures made purely of darkness, they don't have normal skin like you and I, they have a body made of crawling worms. I used to believe they were a scary story told by my father to make sure me and my brothers didn't sneak out of the castle- never working of course. However, in the stories, Morfrans were told as smart and cunning, able to outsmart any man, they were said to only want anything shiny, I don't know what they planned when kidnapping me, or my sister."

"Do they leave behind a black substance?" Donatello asked

"Yes, like I said, they are made of black worms or maggots, often the worms will fall out of the bodys, and melt into a black stain without the body."

"That's disgusting," Mikey said as he entered the room with two giant box's of pizza

"What is that?" Leo asked, looking at the boxes

The turtles looked at him like he was crazy "dude. Pizza. Please tell me there is pizza in your world." Mikey said

Leonardo frowned "I can't say I've ever heard of a _pizza_ , so I suppose not." He shrugged

Mikeys eyes widened, and looked at his brothers with a new urgency "Dudes, we need to hurry! Leonardo's going to starve in that other world! Donnie please tell us you have a way to get him back! We can't let him starve!"

"He's not going to starve Mickey- but I think I might have created a device using some Kraang technology." Donatello said

"Oh yes please, we have less than two days to get me back home and ready for the ceremony" Leonardo exasperated

"It's going to take rest of the night, but I think we can get you back home and our brother back here- in time for the ceremony." Donatello confirmed.

"LEOS COMMIN BACK DUDES!" Celebrated Mickey "but before you go back, it's time you're introduced to the magical world of pizza."

 **Human World**

"Father please!" Donatello pleaded as he chased his father down the halls

"No son, this means war for what they have done." Yoshi snapped, his voice cold and angry

"We don't know everything your highness, there may be more to the story!" April argued

"The Thornswood kingdom has crossed the line this time, Julius will pay for what he has done." Yoshi growled

"But _war_ dad? This isn't the way to get Leo OR Miwa back!" Donnie yelled back

Yoshi showed no signs of slowing as they entered a grand room that had a large round table in it, Saki, Shen, the rest of the brothers, a tall, buff man with hair hanging in his face sat around it. All eyes went straight to Yoshi as he entered with Donnie. April stopping at the doors and sighing as she turned around and left.

"Yoshi, why did you call us here?" Shen asked as her husband took his place next to her, kissing her on the cheek before saying,

"We found Miwa, using the location Leonardo described to princess Angel, we found where they were kidnapped, and it's true the Morfran's were the hitman in this situation, but the Thornswood king is the one who ordered the hit."

"What? That two timing bas-" Raphael started in anger before his mother interrupted him

"Raphael, language. Now Yoshi, why would you accuse the king of such a thing?"

"King Julius has had it out for our kingdoms for years, with Leonardo being a prince and princess Angel link, I wouldn't be surprised if this was supposed to be a double hit. Or he just wanted to be a jackass for no real reason, I can see him doing this for both reasons" Answered the shaggy black haired man with tan skin.

"Commander Casey is right, Donatello, tell them the evidence." Yoshi commanded

Donatello sighed but said "Two months ago I was visiting Leo to discuss a potential threat that seemed to be popping up in only our lands, back then we only knew that there were, and I quote 'shadowy figures stealing from small towns', we thought they were just bandits at the time, me and Leo tracked them for a month before we found the base. Inside the base we found no bandits, but instead we found weapons, armour, flags, maps, all belonging to the Thornswood kingdom. The bandits disappeared after that, nobody was hurt by any raid, just some random items, nothing of value, was stolen. So we dropped it, but now looking back… there is also evidence that links the morfrans to the crimes, not any bandits. Which means-"

"The Morfran's were given military weapons by King Julius. Meaning they worked together." Casey Jones answered.

"Which is why we're declaring war tomorrow, when the sun reaches its peak." Yoshi declared

"War? Hun, don't you think that's a bit… excessive?" Shen asked carefully

"For a dirtbag like Julius, no." Casey muttered

"Shen is right, we all want Leo and Miwa back, but there is no evidence that she is with Julius." Saki argued

Raphael slammed his fist on the table "There's evidence enough, and we know what Julius is known for, he tortures people for _fun_ , he's a sadist! Dads right, if we don't declare war, demand my sister back, who knows what that monster will do!"

"Raphael, calm yourself, and remember that we have more than just Miwa to think about, if we go to war we have to think about the soldiers, the supplies, and our people." Shen reminded him.

Angel uncrossed her arms and braced her palms on the table as she spoke "I love Leonardo, and we know he is safe in the other dimension. And Miwa… she is not just my sister-in-law, she is the closest thing I have to a sister as such I want nothing more than to see her home safe. However as future queen of the Tadashi Kingdom I also have to think of this in a political manner, if you take on the Thornswood kingdom that's going to be a long war, Thornswood people may be monsters, but they have a strong army force, it's what they're built around."

"So what are you suggesting princess." Casey asked with raised brows

"I'd like to offer my soldiers- _if_ and only if- the Thornswood king refuses to hand over the high princess." She declared

"That is a strong statement, and we thank you for the offer, will your father agree with it? Your father and I are good friends, but he will be fighting a war that is not his." Yoshi asked

"Emotionally; My father loves his people, but not just his people, he loves your people too, just because he has a big heart, he would do anything to make sure your family is whole again. Politically; the Tadashi-Hamato alliance made a thousand years ago still holds strong, by kidnapping Miwa that is _technically_ an attack against that alliance, so yeah. And honestly, Thornswood attacked _my link_ , normally, i'm not one for revenge but… he attacked the man I love, the family I love. So I don't give a single care if my father wants to or not, I will fight in the front lines to get Miwa back if I have to."

Yoshi nodded in consideration "Then war it is."

"Guys I want Miwa back just as much as you guys but we can't just declare war! Sure the Thornswood Kingdoms are involved with the morfrans and the bandits two months ago but… there's nothing to suggest they worked together!" Donatello argued "We can't just go to war with no real evidence."

"Donster, Thornswood wouldn't _leave_ evidence, he's way too smart for that." Casey said

"Alright, we all know how this is goes, all those in favor of war against Thornswood if he does not hand over my niece?" Declared Saki, who took his sword and placed it on the table.

One by one the others followed, laying their weapons on the table, until all but one spot was filled. Donatello sighed "I don't think this is right, but if it gets my sister back." He place his staff on the table.

"It is decided then, I will tell the armies to be prepared, boys, get your troops and kingdoms ready, Raphael, Mikey, you will accompany me to the Thornswood Kingdom to try and end this peacefully." Yoshi ordered

"And I shall prepare my own troops for battle in case this goes sideways." Angel announced before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

Casey disappeared also after saying "Alrighty, better start preparing, see ya."

Leaving only the family in silence. Mickey shifted uncomfortably on his feet "Uh, dad, what if… what happens if Miwa and Leo misses the crowning ceremony? We have two days left…..what if Sis is already…. What if the king…." he couldn't finish the thought

Yoshi closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath before saying "my son, it is best not to dwell on the what ifs…. but Miwa _cannot_ miss the ceremony, or else we would have to wait another 200 years in order to crown her."

"I miss them."Mickey said with his head down in a quiet voice

"We all do." Donnie answered quietly

"Hey, well get them back, promise." Raph answered, putting his hand on his brothers back. "Have I ever broken my promises?"

Mickey shook his head before hugging his brother "then believe me now, we're going to get him back."

Raph and Donnie exchanged glances, the fear in the eyes much more uncertain than Raphael's voice sounded.

 _Authors Note: Hey thanks for reading! I 'd like to make a shout out to the following- JoinTheWeb for following me, LeoHamato for favoriting, Masked Revenge for both following and favoriting, you have no idea how much this support means to me! The next chapter will be uploaded on 7-13-17 so stay tuned!_


	10. Chapter 10- The Prison and Her Link

**Mutant World**

Leonardo had tried to sleep, but with the lingering fear of both his sister missing and he in this strange world, it was hopeless. So instead he pushed himself off the couch he had been laying down on and headed to the dojo to train, this always put his mind at ease.

Surprisingly, Raphael was also there, going through several movements with his sai's.

"Nice movements." Leonardo said by a way of greeting.

Raphael barely looked in his direction before nodding in acknowledgement and moving on to the punching bag. Leonardo moved to hold the bag still while Raphael punched.

"So, you lived down here your entire life?" Leonardo asked in curiosity.

"Yep, home sweet home." He grunted

"I'm sorry about all of this, I had no idea this was going to happen."

Raphael sighed "This isn't your fault, it's those More freak things, i'm just… tired of this happening to us."

"Yeah, I can understand that." Leonardo admitted as Raphael hit the bag hard enough to send Leonardo backwards.

Catching himself, Leonardo returned to the bag and held it still once again as Raphael started kicking. "So, you've been going on and on about this crowning ceremony, why is it so important? If Karai- Miwa sorry, if she was kidnapped, surely they could just reschedule it for another date?" He asked

Leonardo shook his head "No, see, the crowning ceremony only happens on the night the shining comet passes through the sky, which only happens once every two hundred years, but also, the crowning ceremony isn't just about passing down the crown. Eons ago- in our world- darkness ruled our earth, monsters from nightmares- worse than the morfrans- would roam the earth. Then one day a small clan of warriors banded together to free the earth, they succeeded, but at a cost. The creatures were locked away in a prison, a prison made of infinite space. The price was that in order to keep the monsters locked away, someone had to control the prison. A warrior was chosen and soon the band became the Hamato clan. And the key to the prison was passed from parent to eldest child. But that meant the keeper of the prison also had all those dark creatures swarming around in their head, whispering dark deeds and horrible thoughts. So the eldest child must train against that they're whole lives until they come of age to accept it. If Miwa isn't there for the crowning ceremony… my father won't be able to keep the prison stable for another two hundred years, even the best of warriors cannot contain the darkness that long. And… the monsters will once again shatter our earth."

"Wow thats… a lot of responsibility." Raphael breathed heavily as he finished his rounds, now holding the bag for Leonardo who started his punches as Raphael continued "And no one else could take on this responsibility?"

"Nope, otherwise I would have taken the responsibility so it wouldn't burden my sister, but laws are ancient that way. Its why the other sibling or family members rule the other parts of the kingdom so it doesn't burden the high king/queen so much."

"What about the 'right hand' thing? To your sister when she's crowned."

"Yes, my sister is to chose a 'second in command' for the ceremony, I will be in charge of ruling the kingdom in case she must escape to take care of something in the prison, which could take weeks or even months. Saki was actually my father's second. Anyways, me and Raphael fought over that position for years, until a few weeks ago when Miwa decided it was me who was to be her second."

Raphael chuckled "Sounds familiar."

They were silent for the next few minutes as Leonardo finished own rounds of punches and kicks, they were about to start sparring when Donnie came in "Its finished."

A few minutes later everyone was in the living area "Alright, lets get started."

Donnie started messing with a few knobs on a round spherical metal object "This goes here… and we should be…. Good. Alright, other Leo, stand right there, yep, ok, so, when I press this button its going to open the portal, all you need to do walk through. We will follow, get our own brother back and return to our own world. The portal will only be open for 36 hours so we need to act fast."

Leonardo nodded in understanding and did as Donnie said, Mikey and Raph followed behind him. Donnie took a deep breath and pressed the button, the sphere responded immediately by shaking and whizzing.

All of a sudden the sphere started to smoke blue and white smoke, as well as making thirty different sounds. "Is that supposed to happen?" Raph asked.

"It's not in the programming…. DUCK." All four of them jumped behind the couch as the sphere made a single high pitched note before exploding.

Poking their heads out above the couch Leo asked "Was _that_ supposed to happen?"

"No, it wasn't" Donnie sighed "I must have switched the wrong wires, give me a few hours, I think I can fix this." With that he disappeared into his laboratory.

"Hours? I don't have _hours_. I have _minutes_. No, scratch that I have milliseconds." Leo started to pace again.

"Oh great not this again." Raph growled "Trust Don, he knows what he's doing."

"I know I know but… ugh alright I'm going to meditate." Leo left the room towards the dojo.

"Come on Bro, let's go train." Raph told Mikey.

"BUT I haven't finished Robo ex-cons yet! The final boss is only three levels away!" Mikey pouted.

Raph rolled his eyes and grabbed Mikey by the shell, "Lets go."

 **{1 hour later}**

Mikey dodged Raph's sai and attempted to hit him with his nunchucks before Raph blocked the hit and lunged. This dance continued as they fought around Leonardo who sat with his eyes closed in a meditating state.

Mikey tried dodging Raphs move but ended up almost running into Leonardo, having to quickly backflip to avoid running into him.

Without opening his eyes Leonardo stood and started to go into a crane pose "My father always said that to be a ninja you should be able to fight around a fellow ninja and yet still leave him undisturbed."

He started to move in other yoga-type positions as the others fought around him. "Your worse that our Leo dude." Mikey pouted

Leo's mouth twitched upwards "And you my friend, are _exactly_ like my little brother."

"Annoying and Weird?" Said a third voice leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Karaii." Raph responded

Leonardo peeked through his eyes to see his Karaii smirking at him, she looked so much like his sister that it hurt. "Good morning, or evening, it's hard to tell time down here."

"Tell me about it. So, you're the magical king from another dimension?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I am, though Leo is just fine. I never got to thank you for saving me. I owe you my life."

"You can pay me back by going back home, another alien species in this city is not helping anyone." She told him

"Were trying, but last time Donnies machine blew up in our face, literally." Raph said

"Well, sooner the better." She growled "Well, I came down here for a reason, I just received word that there is a man meeting with the Shredder tomorrow afternoon, I think he's a hitman."

"Don't worry, we can take whoever that loser sends our way." Raph smirked cracking his knuckles.

"Oh I didn't say it was for you, it's actually for this idiot over here." She nodded in Leo's direction "Apparently Shredders not a big fan of being called uncle. He wants you taken care of before you become a 'problem like the turtle freaks.' His words not mine."

"Well, I will be leaving here soon so I don't believe I have much to fear, but thank you for the warning." said Leo as he walked away from the dojo and towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

"So, what's it like in your world?" Karaii asked

Shutting the fridge and unscrewing the bottle top and taking a large gulp before answering "Well, from what i can tell so far, creatures such as the turtles aren't of the norm."

She smirked as she sat on one of the chairs, propping her crossed legs onto the counter. "Yeah trust me, it's not the normal over here either, but you get used to it." She said with a wink in Raphs direction as he and his brother followed and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Ur, my family-" At those words Mikey and Raph started to try and silently get Leo's attention by swiping their hands across their throats as if to cut him off and waving their hands in the air.

Leonardo looked confused but continued "Lives in the Hamato Kingdom, my sister, or another version of you I suppose, is the soon to be queen."

She smiled "A queen? I like the sound of that."

Leo rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face "You say that but in my world you're actually terrified of it, in fact a few weeks ago you asked mom if you could-"

She straightened so fast Leonardo stopped and raised an eyebrow, behind Karaii the turtles facepalmed. "My… mom? She… she's alive in your world?"

Leonardo sighed, for a king he could be such an idiot at times. "Yes, I'm sorry I forgot about that I…"

"So she…." She stopped, unable to finish, "I need some air." She breathed before leaving.

"I didn't realize. I'm sorry." Leonardo called after her

"Its no use, she's pobaly going to be upset for a few hours, or just attack Shredder to blow off steam. She'll be back." said Raph.

"It must be hard for her, to have lost so much." Leo asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

"It is, and honestly i'm not a hundred percent sure which side she's on sometimes but… she's family."

Leonardo washed and put the glass away, "I will have to speak with her later, make sure she is fine." He decided "Now, what else is there to do on this earth?"

Raphael opened his mouth but Mikey pushed him to the floor and said "Dude, I have a game for you, its called _escape._ "

Smiling at his enthusiasm Leo asked "Escape?"

"If it will keep him from asking me to play, go ahead." Raph growled.

"Dudes, it's a new game where one character is tied up and the others- the prison guards- has to keep them in line while the prisoner tries to escape. It's the best thing ever!"

"I've experienced this game many times in my life, except it wasn't a game as much as it was a real life and death situation." leonardo stated with flat sarcasm.

"So you'll be great at it then!" Mikey smiled.

Leonardo opened his mouth to say no, but Mikey gave a pouty little-brother look that reminded Leo a little too much of his own brother "Alright why not?"

 **{30 minutes later}**

Leo sighed against the very poorly tied ropes as he sat in the chair in the middle of the living room. "So what am I supposed to do now-"

"Be quiet prisoner." Mikey shouted as he paced with a fake gun in his hand, his eyes covered by pitch black sunglasses.

Raphael sat on the couch feeding his turtle. Mikey turned on the flashlight and pointed it at Leo's eyes, causing him to squint "Now tell me Mr. Van Chicken, where did you hide the gummy bears?"

Snorting Leonardo said "I don't know what you're talking about but… I have a few benjamins that might change your mind about this interrogation."

"Trying to bribe me now?" Mikey argued, "Well it won't work buster, hand over the gummy bears now or else I will do things you will regret."

Leo faked a devastated expression "oh you broke me! I have a partner!" He howled

Mikey breathed in as if surprised "A partner! Who! Where is her!?

"His name… is Tickles Von Pig, he wears a red bandana."

"I knew it! That thieving- Hey what's that?" Mikey asked as a red Macaw suddenly flew into the lair.

"Uhh, is that a normal?" Leo asked as he watched it fly onto Leos shoulder, the talons sinking into his flesh. "Ow hey!."

"No, actually of all things that are normal in this world, this isn't." Said Raph as he hid his turtle friend under the couch and grabbed his sai's.

"Aw, its just a cute little-" Mikey tried to pet the Macaw but the bird bit his hand hard enough to draw blood. "OW" The bird lunged at Mikeys face, and Leos thought his eyes were playing tricks on him because he thought he saw the bird grow as it attacked Mikey.

No, it _was_ growing and changing at the same time. The feathers became tan skin, its claws became feet, the wings became arms, the bird became a human person covered in black. It threw Mikey across the room faster than anyone could realize what had happened.

"Hey! Don't touch my brother!" Raph yelled at the mysterious cloaked stranger.

He charged but the stranger was ready to attack, however so was Leonardo. He kicked the stranger in the back so hard he was sent straight into the concrete chair, the impact causing the concrete to crack. Leonardo stood from the chair and ran to the masked figure summoning some water from a water bottle and formed it around the strangers wrists to create a pair of icy handcuffs.

The stranger groaned in pain, and Raph was at his brother's side in an instant as Leo took care of the stranger. Mikey groaned

"Mikey are you ok?" Raph asked

"Raph… I need…."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"Pizza, with extra pizza on top." He said happily.

Leonardo heard a slapping sound before Raph grumbled "Yeah, he's fine. Though maybe not for long."

"Alright, you're lucky on that part stranger, who are you and what do you-" He pulled back the hood of the stranger and gasped.

The black hair, the brown eyes, "Miwa?!" Leo gasped

"Brother?!" She groaned in confusion

Before Leonardo could say anything else a dark cloud swept through the room engulfing the light, Leo jumped back in surprise and was in a fighting position as the cloud reformed to become a single person. This time it was a man leo had seen a few times before. He held one hand over Miwa and one with a sword pointed towards Leo's throat. "Touch her and I will rip you apart piece by piece" he snarled.

"Prince Thornswood, I should have known your kind was behind this" Leo snarled back

Without looking towards her the dark haired prince waved a hand in her direction that instantly made the handcuffs disappear. Leonardo made his move summoning all the water in the general area to slam into the prince so hard he hit the other wall.

Leonardo held the water to keep the prince sprawled on the wall. The water moved to his face, a move made to drown him. "You messed with the wrong family pal." Leonardo growled as his eyes started glowing.

"STOP" Miwa screamed as she rushed in front of Leonardo. "Leonardo! I demand you to release him!"

Hearing her voice Leonardo did as she said and released the prince, though unhappily. "You take this monster's side sister?" He snapped

Miwa was at the prince's side, holding his head in her lap before snarling "He is _not_ a monster, he… he's my link."

Leonardo took a step back in horror as the prince shook off the water, straightened and kissed Miwa and her kissing back.

 _Authors Note: Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please stick around for more, I'd like to thank 'Guest' for the review/comment. The next chapter will be uploaded on 7/24/14 so stay tuned!_


	11. Chapter 11 Reunited

**Mutant World**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait" Leonardo rambled "Wait." He reached down and tore his sister away from the prince. "He's not your link!"

Miwa rolled her eyes "I think I would know who my link is brother."

The prince stood "I understand this must be conf-"

Leonardo sent a glare in his direction "Say another word and i'll drown you." He turned back to his sister "Miwa, he must have a spell on you or something, he is _not your link._ "

Miwa snatched her arm out of his grip "Leo, don't threaten my link first of all, only I can do that, and second, i'm not under any spell."

"Sister, may I please remind you who this… this _monster_ is? He is the son of the most evil man to exist, he is our _enemy_. You should have him killed on the spot!" He argued

"The only monsters I see here are those _creatures_ you just defended! And Krios is not a monster." She stood to stand beside Krios "He's my friend. He saved my life, and came to save yours!"

"What are you _talking_ about!" Leonardo seethed.

"The Morfrans were trying to kill me, and Krios came to save me. It was then the linking bond snapped in place."

Krios nodded in confirmation "She's right, I was there when you two were attacked-"

" _See_ , I told you he was behind this-"

"Leo, just listen to him." Miwa snapped

"Like I was saying, I was there because I wanted to talk to High King Hamato Yoshi about a potential peace treaty, on my way to the house I received word someone was planning an attack. I tried to get there, but I was too late and only saw you disappear into the ground, and the Morfrans take Miwa. The Morfrans used magick to cloak themselves, but it I was finally able to track down Miwa and stop the Morfran from killing her on my lands."

"Peace treaty? Thornswood don't do _peace treaties_ they do war." Leonardo accused, not trusting this man one bit.

"I'm not my father." The thornswood prince snarled "My father is a coward and monster, I am nothing like that."

Leonardo studied this prince "You aren't lying, are you?"

"Uhhhh, can one of you tell us what the heck is going on?" Raphael asked

"Raphael, Michelangelo, meet my sister, soon to be high queen of the Hamato Kingdom. And the Prince of the Thornswood Kingdom."

Prince Thornswood sketched a bow, but Miwa stared at them blankly "Raphael? But, hes a- Oh No! My poor brothers!" She lunged at them and pulled them in a tight hug "The Morfrans got to you too! Don't worry, i'll get you back to your normal self, its gonna be ok. Trust in your big sister."

Leonardo coughed "Uh, Miwa, thats not, their not."

"What do you mean?" Miwa asked

"Can't… Breathe" Mikey gasped

Miwa quickly let go of them "Leo what are you talking about these are our brothers, in strange bodies sure, but look at them closely."

Leo sighed and grabbed his sister's shoulder "I have a lot of explaining to do. Come sit, Raph, could you check and see when Donnie thinks he'll be done with the portal?"

Raph nodded and dragged Mikey by the ear to Donnies lab. "Prince, Sister, you might want to sit down now."

 **Human World- One Day Later**

"Are you guys sure war is good option to go with?" Leonardo asked

He, Angel, Raphael, Mikey and Donnie were in the guest bedroom he had been given

Angel nodded "It's what the council has decided."

"But Miwa, you guys don't know for a fact if they have her, for all you know, going to war could be over some mistake!" Leo urged

Raphael stepped forward "You don't know much about this world so let me put it this way, we have a day, a _day_ to get Miwa back before the entirety of this _realm_ goes to hell, so peacemaking isn't an option."

"Peace is _always_ an option."

"Your _so_ my brother." Raph growled

Leo's eyes scrunched together in confusion "Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Coming from Raph, bad." Donnie answered

Angel tried her best to hide the smile and ended up going into a coughing fit.

"So what now?" Leonardo asked

"Now we-"

Donnie cut off and everyone jumped back, drawing out weapons as a glowing pink triangle opened up in the middle of the room.

"What is that?!" Mikey yelled to his brothers

"It's a Kraang portal! I don't know why it's opening up here though!" Leonardo answered cautiously.

Weapons raised and powers at the ready they watched carefully as the portal stood open for a few minutes before something came through.

Six Bodies jumped through the portal, landing on the floor before them. Human Leonardo gasped on his knees "That, was horrid."

"Leo!" The three brothers screamed as they lunged at him, bringing him into a big hug.

"Well, love you guys too." Miwa mumbled as she shakily stood, only to be pulled into the family hug.

The pink portal disappeared and the turtle Leonardo reunited with his own turtle family.

"You guys are ok?" human Leo asked, a little muffled as he held his brothers close

"Are _we_ ok? We aren't the ones sucked through a portal to an alternate dimension." human Raph growled at him

There were tears in her eyes as Angel stepped forward "Leo?"

He looked up and the others smiled as they were reunited "Don't you ever go into another dimension without my permission." she told him as they held each other.

Human Raphael stood and looked around "So the other dimension found a way to get to us then, you all must the turtle Leonardo's fam-" He cut off upon seeing Prince Krios " _You_." He snarled, aiming his weapons at the prince, who only lifted an eyebrow.

"Not this again, brother put down your weapon- Raphael I will not tell you again."

"But he-"

"Raphael- put. The. weapon. Down."

Giving the prince a stink eye he grudgingly did.

"Good, now listen we have _a lot_ to catch up on, so please, _please_ don't try to kill my link before you get the full story." Miwa told them

"Your _what_?!" All but Leonardo and the turtles asked in surprise

Miwa sighed "Just sit."

 _Authors Note: Thank you again for reading this chapter! Thank you Turtlelovermikey3000 for subscribing and favoriting, and all those that view this story! It means so much to me for seeing all this support, the next chapter will come out 7/31/17, so say tuned!_


	12. Chapter 12 Teaming up

It had taken nearly two hours before everyone was settled, but once the full story came out the room fell silent. It was the human raphael who spoke first.

Directed to his brother Leo he said "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you brother."

Leo gave a small smile and put a hand on his shoulder- though his other hand stayed firmly in his link's hand- "Everyone is back where they belong. That's what matters."

"Well, sort of where we belong." Said the turtle Donatello as he and his alternate self started mirroring with each other.

"Its so fascinating, a complete same model as me, but the opposite of species." Continued the human Donnie

"Tell me, when did you start messing with gears and reading about electricity? I did when I was ten."

"You mean fidgets and reading about lightning? I was seventy. Though if we equivalate that from our years to mortal years, we were-"

They finished together "The same age!"

The raphaels rolled their eyes and said together "Ugh, nerd fest."

"Alright, well this is finally over with, we better find mom and dad, the crowning ceremony is tonight, and i'm sure they would want to know that it's all over."

" _Actually…"_ The human Michelangelo interrupted "Mom and dad are busy planning a war against the Thornswood kingdom."

He had said it so nonchalant the actual weight of the sentence didn't sink in straight away. It was the prince who reacted first "War? Why?! My people have done nothing wrong."

"Yeah, but your dad did." Mikey continued, spitting on his crown to make it shine.

"Well, my dad is the spawn of the dark gods, you'll have to be more specific of the crime worthy enough to cause war."

"Well, he kidnapped Miwa."

Miwa facepalmed "Mikey. I. Am. clearly. Not. _kidnapped_."

It was human Raphael who spoke "Well, we didn't know that yesterday.. All we knew was the crowning ceremony was today and we needed you back."

"Alright then we better stop this war." Miwa said, starting to the door.

"Hold on a minute, there's one more thing- the morfrans." Donnie interrupted "Who were they hired by?"

"Maybe they were working by themselves? Legends do tell of how Morfrans loved to cause chaos." Krios suggested

"But if your father is behind this plot, chances are he will strike again, we can't just call off the threat of war if he just plans to continue conspiring with them." Leo argued

Miwa looked to her link "With the threat of war, would your father really-"

"Of course he would he's my _father_." Krios answered

Human Leonardo sighed "Then we have no choice, we have to continue this situation as if it is an immediate threat. We have to get rid of your father's control over the Morfrans or else who knows what your father could do."

"If this king could rip apart dimensional walls and switch the leonardo's, who knows what other power he could potentially yield."Turtle Donatello added

"So are we going to just sit around here dudes or are we going to do something about this yo?" Turtle Mikey asked

Human Raphael cracked his knuckles "Yeah, let's take these monsters down. I say we pummel them."

Human Leonardo rolled his eyes "Slow down there, we have no evidence. We bring this before our parents and they will just continue with the war, what we need is to find a way to stop these Morfrans directly. We don't know how far these monsters powers go, for all we know they could destroy our armies in a blink of an eye."

"For all we know we could pound them into the ground without so much as a bruise." Turtle Raph argued

"For once can't you just think with your mind instead of your fists?" Snapped human Donatello, realizing he had been speaking to not his brother but a brother from another dimension "Intresting, our personalities seem to coincide perfectly though we are from different dimensions, different lifestyles and even different species. I wonder how many other-"

"DONNIE" The rest of the room yelled.

He rolled his eyes "You make fun of me now, but this is a breakthrough in science."

Human Leonardo put his hands in his face "So what do we do?"

It was the prince who broke the silence "We do what you do best, be ninjas." Seeing the confused looks he elaborated "The Tadashi Kingdom is known for its stealth, we find the Morfrans camp and we get the evidence, find a way a way to stop them. That way, we stop the war, while also taking care of my father once and for all."

The turtles looked at each other and smirked "Luckily for you your dudeness, you got the best ninjas in new york to help you." Mikey announced playing with his nunchucks.

Miwa sighed "I know we're doing the right thing but we have only until tonight to get the information. I have to be crowned tonight by 12."

Krios squeezed her hand "And we will. We have… seven hours. If my father has been working with the creatures then I have an idea where they would be housed."

"Then lets go" Human Raph told the room, already preparing to be teleported.

Everyone joined hands, human Leonardo looked to the turtles who were about to join the circle "You don't have to come help us, you can go home."

The turtles looked at him and it was raphael who spoke, anger lacing his voice "Those things took our brother, they made us think we had lost him for more than just a few minutes. I don't care if this is your world, it became ours the minute those things messed with our family."

The other turtle brothers nodded in agreement and turtle Leonardo looked surprised at his brothers faces. Human leonardo nodded and held out his hand.

Seconds later the group went up in black smoke as they were teleported across the continent.

"Where are we?" Asked Turtle Leonardo as he looked around at the snow covered pine forest they now stood in.

"The forests of the Thornswood Kingdom." Answered human Raphael

Krios looked to Raphael in surprise "You know the forest of my kingdom well."

Raphael smirked "I may have lead a few… scouting missions into your forests."

"When was this?!"

"Lets just say I didn't come to the Tadashi kingdom just because my brother got linked to the princess."

Now Angel looked upset "I'm sorry you used our linking ceremony as a spying opportunity, with a kingdom _we are on the brink of war with._ "

He shrugged "Why not."

Human Leonardo was going to say something when the other leonardo interrupted "As much as I love seeing the fighting and how similar my brother is to your brother in the aspect of following orders, we want to go home and you want to stop a war."

Human Leo was clearly angry and red faced but said "We are not finished with this conversation, but, Prince Krios could you please tell us why we are in this part of your kingdom before I rip off my brothers head."

Krios was smirking like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Miwa elbowed him "What's so funny?"

Krios snapped out of it "It's just I never had brothers or sisters. This is hilarious."

"It won't be funny when you have to spend thanksgiving with them." Said human Donatello.

The prince suddenly became nervous before answering the original question "This part of the kingdom is my father's 'shadow' as some call it. No one is allowed here, no one knows why, but if my father is hiding a Morfran army, it would be here."

"I see, so what's the plan?" turtle donnie asked

"I think we should split up. Turtles, me and Angel should head in one direction, while the hamatos go in another, we find the Morfans, we regroup, take them down. And uh… save our kingdoms?" He suggested

Human Mikey laughed "Dude you're terrible at this."

Turtle Leo spoke "Just do as he says. Let's go team."

Human Leonardo agreed "And remember we only have seven hours before it's too late. So be fast."

They nodded and the links said goodbye before separating into two directions. They moved fast, like shadows they barely made a sound, normal eyes would never have seen them. An hour passed until they spotted something in the caverns.

Most definitely it was the Morfrans, a camp. The turtle group found it first, and the humans joined up.

The Morfran creatures were sitting around a fire, telling stories of who they tortured when the ninjas came into view at the mouth of the cave. The morfrans hissed at them, prepared themselves and attacked. It was prince leonardo who spoke "This is for worrying my mother."

And they attacked.

 _To my readers: I cannot apologize enough for the long wait, I just started Junior year in_ _high school_ _so time has not been on my side. I know I said this was the last chapter but I found the ending was too long and decided to split it into two chapters. Don't worry, the next chapter will be uploaded by Monday, just doing a few editing points on it and it will be completed. Again I'm sorry for my failure at reaching the deadline but I hope this chapter can make up for it. I'd like to thank you turtle-nerd12 for the review and peaceloveauthor13 for the follow and favorite :) You guys have a special place in my heart!_


	13. Chapter 13- The end

Hamato Yoshi was studying the map, barking orders at the different people, weapon masters, warriors while his brother was making marks on the map.

The entire room jumped when a group appeared in cloud and smoke. Weapons were drawn as they saw the prince of Thornswood appear in front of them. The group looked tattered, torn and exhausted.

"You- Miwa, Leonardo?" Yoshi was off balance, clearly furious to see the prince but shocked to see his daughter and son.

"Put your weapons away. Father it's ok, Krios is on our side." Miwa spoke

"Miwa? Leo?" A voice behind them asked in a small voice, the two turned to see their mother on the verge of tears.

"Mom!" The two ninjas ran like children to their mom and they embraced each other. Yoshi came around the table and joined them.

"Oh my babies, youre here. Are you hurt? Where did you go? Did those things touch either of you? If thornswood hurt you-"

Miwa cut off her mother "Mom, were safe, don't worry, but we're also running out of time. Krios. Show them."

Teng Shen shot a glare in his direction "What is he doing here."

"I don't know but I want him dead." Growled Saki, still holding his sword up.

Krios only calmly reached into a satchel and pulled out a jar of crawling black worms, and set it out onto the table. "Whats this?" Asked Saki, more suspicious than anything

"What remains of the Morfran creatures." Answered Raphael

"You mean-" Started Yoshi

"The threat is gone father, we found the Morfrans, they were working with Krios's father. Please, we ask you to call of the war." Donatello spoke.

"You stopped them? Morfrans? By yourself?" Asked Saki

"Nah dudes, we did it together-wait, who is that" Mikey asked pointing to Saki, before anyone answered his eyes widened and he yelled "It's the shredder! Get him dudes!"

The others had to physically hold him down to stop him from attacking "Are you serious? This again?" Growled prince Raphael as he yanked back Mikey.

"Mikey! Stop! Remember, Saki is good in this world! Not a psychopathic sadist!" Yelled turtle leonardo.

Mikey calmed down and Saki's eyebrows came together in confusion "I'm not really sure how to react to that comment. However… he is correct, I am not the same person I am in your world, though you know… Shredder does have a ring to it."

Yoshi rolled his eyes "We are not calling you Shredder brother. You have a big enough ego."

The turtles exchanged glances "Seeing them talk without killing each other is by far the strangest thing i've ever seen." Said Donatello

"Stranger than the bigfoot who fell in love with you, then in love with the finger?" Joked Raph, Donnie sent a glare in their direction.

"Bigfoot? The finger?" Asked human Leo

"Dudes, we got the craziest stories to tell you, there's the Kraang which are these weird brain things that want to take over the world. Then Miwa was turned into a mutant snake and-"

"MIKEY" The others yelled

"Wait. I'm a snake?" Miwa asked, Her brothers began laughing and she glared at them "I will destroy you if this gets out."

Human Raph grabbed his sister and held her against her will "Aw don't worry, we would never ruin your integrity, only inside our family."

She turned and kicked him so hard he stumbled back "Don't forget who taught you _how_ to kick butt you little-"

"Miwa, my sons, let us return to the original topic, explain to us how you came upon the Morfrans, and how all of you came to this world." Yoshi interrupted

It was Miwa who spoke "Father we will tell you everything, but we only have.. Five hours until the ceremony must be held. There is no need for war father please, I need to accept the role of the keeper."

The high king straightened "And what of the prince?"

All eyes slid to the prince. Miwa looked to her brothers for support, they only responded by taking a step back and focussing on some spot on the wall. Miwa took a deep breath and sent them i'm-going-to-get-you-back stares, before walking next to her link, grabbed his hand and announced "Prince Krios is my link."

Teng Shen fainted into the arms of her wide eyed husband. She was only out for a few seconds before coming around. "Linked…. My daughter is… linked."

"What? That's what you're surprised about? You were fine when I got linked!" Leo complained

"You are not her little girl." Saki reminded.

Yoshi seemed to get his bearings "Yes… I ah, I think I need time to… lets get the ceremony ready. Boys, we have little time, you know what to do- go."

They nodded, grabbing the turtles they walked to the exit, Krios went to follow Miwa but Saki put his arm around his shoulder and with a tight smile said "You guys go on ahead, Krios and I will have a little chat."

The others gave Krios a _good luck_ face, and left the room. Krios looked absolutely terrified as he was left alone with the second in command. Saki held him tight and leaned in, "I will only give you this warning _Krios._ I don't care if you're the prince, if you're her link. If you hurt my niece in anyway, I will cut you open over a period of days. No one will hear your screams and trust me- you will scream." He flashed a smile and patted the pale Krios on the back. "Are we understood?"

Krios's voice was no more a whisper as he answered "Yes sir."

"Good. Now put a smile on that face- we have a ceremony to put forth. So much better than war." He punched his shoulder and walked out of the room

As soon as Saki left Krios held his shoulder in pain. "Miwa is worth it, Miwa. Miwa. Miwa." He muttered.

 **{3 hours later, in the great hall}**

The room was ginormous, decorated with traditional Hamato clan symbols and colors. The human princes were standing behind the altar in traditional garments. In front of them stood Teng Shen, Saki and Yoshi.

The doors opened wide, and Miwa came through the door wearing an elaborate black and red dress, her hair in a elaborate bun, though she was not a delicate flower, she looked more like a thorny rose. Beautiful but the weapons littering her body showed she was only to look at and never touch.

She walked down the aisle, past the standing clan, her link nodded to her from the front row as she passed. The turtles were smiling next to Krios. She walked up the stairs leading to the altar, stopping before her parents and uncle.

They gave her encouraging smiles before Yoshi spoke "Miwa, my daughter, first born of the Hamato family. Today we are gathered here, as the shining comet passes over our heads, to crown you not only High Queen of the Hamato clan, but also the keeper of the prison. Do you understand that by taking this role, you are dedicating your life to a eternal life of fighting the darkness, until your first born child becomes of age."

"Yes."

"You accept the challenging roles you might come across."

"Yes."

"Then let us begin. Shen."

Shen nodded and stepped forward, holding forth a rose "Let your leadership be like this rose, blooming and beautiful, kind but with thorns willing to defend. Treating each of your subjects like your children."

Miwa accepted the rose and her mother placed it in her daughter's hair. Saki stood forth next as Shen stepped back, he drew a sword and held it out. "Let your warrior side show always, cut down those who threaten your people, but also be fair where you wield your weapon, sharpen always but never unsheath without reason."

Miwa nodded and Saki sheathed her sword before he stood back, Yoshi coming forth holding a crown. "Let you wear this crown with pride for it shows your devotion, pride and leadership to your people. Remember; a king or queen is just a man or woman who wears a gold shaped in a circle upon his brow. It takes a man willing to bow before that crown to be a ruler."

Miwa nodded and knelt, keeping her head high as her father placed crown on her head. "Rise my daughter, and accept the prison."

Above them the ceiling was made of glass, able to see the night sky above, and the shooting stars beginning to pass through the sky. Hamato Yoshi held out his hands, and Miwa took it. "As the Shining comet passes, allow the transfer of this power to be given to my daughter, Hamato Miwa."

At that moment the stars above glowed, and a red blazing comet passed in the sky. At the same time Yoshi's body seized up and black cloud erupted from his mouth and eye sockets. Screaming and growling could be heard erupting from the cloud- monsters screamings to be fread.

The monsters found no way to escape as they were sucked into Miwas soul. As the last of the shooting stars shot across the sky, so did the last of the prison enter Miwa. Yoshi and Miwa collapsed on the floor, Shen held her husband and Saki held his niece while they got their bearings. It took a few minutes before they could stand on their own. Miwa looked lost while she adjusted.

"You ok darling?" Asked Shen to her daughter, quiet enough for no one else to hear.

"Yes mom, i'm ..i'm good."

Yoshi was breathing like it was the first time he had in years. "My.. my daughter, the ceremony is completed. However, before retire for much needed rest, who have you decided for your second in command?"

Miwas voice was weak but strong as she spoke "Yes, I have chosen Hamato Leonardo for the position as… oh yep that hurt. Sorry uh, as position of second of command."

Leonardo nodded in recognition and Yoshi called the ceremony completed and was teleported by his brother out of the room. Miwa was taken by Saki to her room to recover. Shen stepped forward to address the waiting clan "Thank you for coming to witness the keeping ceremony. I am no longer your high queen, as my daughter will need time to recover, your second king Leonardo will take charge." She stepped back and nodded to her son to take lead.

He stepped forward. "My sister will need three days to get her grips on the new responsibilities, until then please, enjoy the buffet laid out in the northern hall and continue your duties as normal."

They responded by clapping and began leaving the hall.

Krios rushed to meet Leonardo "Where is she? Is she ok? What-"

Leonardo raised a hand "She is fine, she just needs a few days to adjust to the new monsters in her head. Usually I would say to leave her undisturbed but, you are her link."

"Why can't I feel what she feels? I'm her link I should be able to help her through this."

Leo shook his head "Links only share physical injuries this is…deeper. You won't feel anything that has to do with the prison, maybe a headache but that's it. Go to her. Handu."

A clan member appeared next to him "Sir?"

"Take prince Krios to Miwas room."

He bowed "Yes sir."

"Leo is fine" He corrected

He bowed again. "Yes Leo." And escorted him out of the room.

The turtles met up with their doppelgangers. "So what now dudes? There gonna be a party?f" asked turtle Mikey

Human raph laughed "Yes but… you must return to your own dimension."

"He's right, we have our own duties to return to, though we thank you for allowing us to witness the ceremony."

Human Donatello smiled "It is us who should be thanking you, without your help we would never have been able to save this world. Keep our family together."

"And what of Prince Krios? He is your sister's link, what then?" Asked turtle Leo

"Well, if he is Miwas link, he can't be anywhere near as bad as his father. We'll give him hell for a while. But he's family now so.. We can torture him as long as we like." Answered Raphael with a cruel smile.

"Well it feels good to save the world again. So we will leave you be, Donnie, can you get the machine ready?" Asked turtle Leonardo

"I already did before the ceremony." said Donatello "Donnie, or the other me, wanted to see how it worked."

The others rolled their eyes and Leonardo waved his hands, they eight of them teleported in smoke to the room with the machine. It was now on the ground, a cube and nothing but a crystal in the middle. Turtle Donnie went to press the button "it will take a minute to warm up."

"Well then, it was an honor to meet… ourselves, maybe we can meet again." Offered turtle Leonardo

Human Donatello shook his head "Though it sounds like a wonderful idea, we can't, our worlds were never meant to collide, once you go back through the portal we can't allow there to be a door between our world."

The crystal began spinning, and a white glowing portal opened in the air. Turtle Mikey smiled "Well dudes, it was cool saving the world but ice cream kitty, Robo ex-cons, and pizza are calling my name." without another word he flipped into the portal screaming "COWABUNGA"

Raphael clasped hands with his human doppelganger and said a quick goodbye before jumping into the portal. Donatello was writing on a piece of paper and speaking to his human doppelganger. "Then if you take those wires and this.. You create a lightbulb, its like fire- it emits light but-"

"Donnie, really? Now?" Asked Leo unbelievably

"You can always help out a fellow scientist." He argued back, handing the human the notepad and saying goodbye, entering the portal once more.

The human leonardo grabbed turtle Leonardo's arm suddenly "Oops I almost forgot- here" He brought out two things, a picture and a letter. "These are for your sensei Splinter and Karai. I told my mother about it and she told me to tell you to give this to them. The picture for Splinter and letter for Miwa."

Leonardo nodded "Thank you, what does the letter say?"

The other shrugged "I don't know, the only thing my mother said was that it would help Karai, come to terms with herself?"

"Well, if it will help Karai do that, then I'll get it to her asap, Goodbye!" he grabbed the items and disappeared through the portal. Leaving only the four brothers.

Mikey was the first to speak after the portal powered down. "Whoa dudes, stopping a war, Miwa getting linked, and meeting our alternate selves, all in three days. Crazy huh? I think Im gonna need a extra extra large azzip don't you guys think dudes?"

Raph smacked the back of his heads "Yeah bro, I think we deserve it."

They started to walk out of the room, arms slung around each other's shoulders "What you said about Krios? Were going to make his life hell right?" Asked Leo

"Of course, since when do we allow family to go without a day of hell?"

They laughed as they walked out of the room "So were you guys really worried about me?" asked Leonardo.

"Nope."

"Never"

"What gave you that idea dude?"

The three denied, looking at each other with goofy grins.

 _To my readers: Thank you for hanging on through my story, I will miss these characters so much. I do plan on making another story based on fairy tales in the next two months. If you enjoy fairy tales, magic, and reality mixing please come check in January for that story. (Its not a fanfiction but an original story.). Thank you to everyone who reads my stories and enjoyed it, I love writing it. Thank you to 'guest' who did the most recent review, your words were kind and hit me in my heart. Thanks again to all of you who was with me for this journey!_


End file.
